monster high in love with a enemy
by sweet Vanessa Rourke
Summary: (This is my first summary so sorry if it is bad.) The Power Puff girls are monster high and meet's new people and see old bad guys to. and there is romance, love and comedy in there.
1. Chapter 1

** Moving to a new town.**

** Chapter: 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this power puff girl z and monster high belong to their creators.**

Hi my name is blossom. I have 2 sisters their names are buttercup and bubbles. And we used to live in townsvile because we turn into a monsters and we have to go to a monster town. And if you r wondering what r we well let us say my a vampire, buttercup is a werewolf, bubbles is a aqua. And u r wondering were is the RRBZ well i dont now were they r and also brick came to my house on a monday befor i turn into a monster.

(Flash back)  
Hey pinky. Said brick

B .I tried to say brick but he interruped me.

Let me tell u something befor you call ur sisters is it ok with u he asked me.

Ok fine and make it good or i scream. I told him

Ok well first my bothers and I r leaving this town and dont tell ur sisters about this ok he said

What our leaving. Why brick? I ask him

Well cant tell u why just trust me on this ok and dont think about finding us eather it ull lose time on. He said

Will i see u again brick. I said

Well i dont think so and why do u ask brick said

Ok well can i give u a goodbye gift scince ur leaving. I said

O.k? He said

Close ur eyes first and no pecking brick i said to him

Ok he said will closing his eyes

R u pecking brick i ask

What the hell im n I cut him from any more he talk.

W-what was that f-for he ask me will he was red as a cherry

U have to go right brickey. I said to him

First dont call me brickey and second yes i do well bye blos he said will flying out the window.

Then all a sudden i start to cry when he left.  
(Flash back ended)  
And i kept it a secret from my sisters the hold week man i hate to kept it a secret.

BlOSSOM ARE U OK SISTER my sister ask me

Yes buttercup u dont need to yell at my ears i said to her

Well sorry said buttercup

Well what do u want since you got my tention. I said

Ur too quit and bubbles and i were wondering if u can tell us whats up. Said buttercup

O sorry but i cant tell u ok. Um proffecer are we there yet. I said

No we r not there yet sorry said dad

Ugh how long till we get there ask buttercup

2 hours why do u ask said dad

Well until then im gonna take a nap when we get there wake me up ok said buttercup

Ok we all said and buttercup went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : crazy girl (?)  
Briiiiick were are u come out were ever you are said a girl.  
she past were i was hiding from.

She gone man you can come out now and why are you hiding from her any way just go out with her man said a boy

Well for one when i met her at her house i saw a pic of me on the wall and i found pieces of my hair on a fram. Secound i all ready fall for a an other girl then her. Any more question mitch. I said

First eeeeewwwww on the hair and secound who's the girl that u r in love with any way. Ask mitch

Uh she is a hero at the place were i used to live at when i was a kid.  
I said then i blush so bad man i hate it when i blush it's so emberasing.

Ow so what is her name any ways hmmmmm said mitch man i hate it when he does that.

Sign. Her name is blossom but please dont tell my bro about it please mitch and any body eles. I said to mitch

Ok man i wont but u better run now said mitch

Uh why? I ask

Oooooowwww bricky boooo said the girl

Ow crap bye mitch see ya at lunch man i said running away from her.

Yea see you later man said mitch

Well im in class now it math yay not any way it start when i was going to leave townviles.

FASH BACK

WHAT THE HELL I CANT BELIEVE WE HAVE TO LEAVE TOWNSVILE MAN said butch

I now man but our new family just help us out anyway lets us get it over with this. Said boomer

Um boomer when did u start to be smart i ask him

WHEN WE TURN IN TO F******ING MONSTER GEEZS said boomer he is so mad

Ok take a chill pile geezs he just a quistion man said butch

Uh sorry brick i did not mean to yell at you said a calm boomer

Its ok i have to out for a little bit stay here please i told them

Ok they said

I went to the ppgz house to tell blos i was leaveing.

Hey pinky i said

B i stop her from screaming so i put my hand on her mouth.

Let me tell u something be for u call ur sisters is it ok with u i ask her.

Ok fine it better be a good reason or i scearm she told me and dang she is such a ass holl and i mean really.

Ok well my bothers and I are leaving town and dont tell ur sister about this ok i told her

What our leaving? Why? She ask ok i did not see that coming at all i mean never in my live see a person care.

Well cant tell u why but trust me on this and dont think about finding us earther it just a wast of time. I told her

Will i see you again brick she said ok i got to agree that was cute really i mean really.

Well i dont think so and why do you ask. I said

Ok well can i give you a goodbye gift since ur leaving. She said ok did she just ignor my question and i wonder what is the gift she is giving to me.

O.k. i said

Close ur eyes first and no picking she said to me ok this is weird for me.

Ok i said to her

R u picking brick she asked me GRRRRRR

WHAT THE HELL NO IM N i said to her when i felt her lips crash into mine

W-what did u do T-that for i said to her and i was really red like a cherry man this feels weird for me

U have to go brickly said blos

First dont call me brickly and second yes well do bye blos i said flying out the window.  
Ugh im still blushing i thought in my head

Hey brick ready to go to our diffrent family ask boomer

Ya lets get this over with it i said to boomer

Hey are you ok brick ur all face red man said butch

Yes im ok geez let go i said to them

Ok take a chill pile man geez said both of them

We hug to say good bye to each other.

(Flash back )

Class ended and i went to a other class. Ow ur wondering what monster r we well im a vampire, butch is a werwolf, boomer is a fish boy. What i cant now what they r call give me a break geezs. Any way im going 2 choir with my bro's man do people love to hear us sing ugh. Well here goes nothing.

Waaaaaaaaatch ouuuuuuuuut said a boy

Uh i said when i open the door he went in and

( crashed sound )

Owwww that got to hurt i thought. Hey r u ok man that got to hurt geez i said whyll i helped him up.

Yeah im find bye the way are u a rrbz bye anychance? Ask the guy.

Ummm yeah why do u ask i said

Well my girlfriend loves ur guys songs and i want to make her happy bye taking her to a concert witch is sold all ready and i hope u have any left over. Said the guy

Geezs umm i dont have the tickets. When i said that he got sad. Umm how good r u at sing i ask just as my bro's came in be hind me.

Why did u ask him that ask butch

well i want see how good he is so yeah i said

Umm i want to hear u sing to if u dont mind said boomer

Well u hear them sing man said butch

BUTCH said i and boomer and at the same time.

Um OK ? Ow i got one can you play the instruments

Ok we said at the same time again man do i hate it when we do that.

Cool here we go (?)  
A-turn on that radio.  
As loud as it can go.  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground.  
Say goodbye to all my fears.  
One good song, they disapper.  
And nothing in the world can bring me down.

(Brick)  
Hand clapping, hip shaking, heartbreaking, there's no faking.  
What you feel when you it ride it home, yeah.

(Boomer)  
Music's got control and i'm never letting go, no, no,  
I just wanna play my music.

(Butch)  
MUSIC Got my six string on my back.  
Don't need anything but that.  
Everthing i want is here with me.

(...)  
So forget that fancy car.  
I don't need to go that far.  
And what's driving me is following my dreams, YEAH

(BRICK)  
Hand clapping, earth shaking, heartbreaking, there's no faking. What you feel when you're on a roll, yeah, yeah.

(Boomer)  
Music's in my soul.  
I can hear it every day and every night.  
It's the one thing on my mind.

(Butch)  
Music's got control.  
And i'm never letting go,no,no.  
I just wanna play my music.  
I just wanna play my music.

(?...)  
Can't imagine what it'd be like.  
Without the sound of all my heroes singing all my favorite songs

(All to get other)  
SO I CAN SING ALONG

(BRICK)  
music's in my soul.  
I can hear it every day and every night.  
It's the one thing on my mind.

(Boomer)  
Music's got control.  
And i'm never letting go, no, no.  
I just wanna play my music.

(Butch)  
Music's in my soul.  
I can hear it every day and every night.  
It's the one thing on my mind.

(...)  
Music's go control.  
And i'm never letting go, no, no,  
I just wanna play my music.  
All night long.

(Brick)  
YEAH!

everyone in our class claped at us


	3. Chapter 3

(?)  
Were here said the proffer

FINALLY I can unpack my stuff in my own room said BC YEAH ooooooohoooo said Blossom

I went in the house to check it out and boy was it huge in side there is something else were right next to a beach i'm so exited until it summer but for now it have to what till then (sigh).

BUBBLES GET YOUR STUFF OUT OF THE DANG CAR said bc

AND AFTER THAT I NEED YOU GUYS COME DOWN HERE FOR FAMILY MEETING said blossom

OK me and BC said at the same time.

When i went to get my stuff there was this cute dog at our house and i pick it up aaaaawww so cute were did u come from ask the dog.

uuuuuuuum that dog is my master dog he is at school and would you mind if i have him the maid.

aaaah sure whats your name i ask her

ooow where are my manners my name is Rachael well bye

uh i did not tell her my name yet o well better get my stuff in my room.

i got the room on the right, blossom on the middle, and BC on the left.

BUBBLES HURRY IT UP WILL YA said BC

(sigh) coming give me a second please as i open my door and close it and went down stairs. 


	4. Chapter 4

(boomer)  
man Ur good said brick

um so brick whats Ur plan man said butch

well i was thinking we need a new member in our band so what do you guys think he ask us

were up to it if Mitch is up to it said butch

um bye the way whats your name umm i said

ooo um my name is benny said benny

well welcome to the band man said butch

wooooooohooooo said benny when he went to his seat right next to brick

well i'm happy we have a new team mate in uh why is brick on the phone in class ow he's off now he's gonna talk now.

HEY EVERYONE PARTY AT MY HOUSE BUT NO ALCOHOL BUTCH. said brick

people on there phone's now geez now everyone what's to now why i don't do party's (sigh). I went to brick and ask did your parent's are ok with this I mean.

yeah that's why I was on the phone with my dad to ask him if it was ok he said it was fine with it that's why he told me no ALCOHOL. witch i need to tell people to do. said brick

hey everyone please tell there be no alcohol. said brick

OK said everyone

and went on texting

wow people will have fun to night ugh and i think my ex-girlfriend will be there to knowing her (sigh)  
Hey brick i got a song we can do at the concert today and benny why don't u sing it with me. i said

OK they said at the same time uh

( at the practices room)  
so what is the songs we r gonna sing first ask the guys

well i was thinking that i'll be last with blade is that ok with you i ask him and he nodded

well we can sing foot loose at the beginning said Mitch

OK lets start said brick

(interments)

boomer: I've been working so hard I'm punching my card eight hours for what? Oh tell me what i got...

(then the party start) (butch)  
man i cant believe bricks dad said no alcohol at this party ugh i was thinking in my head

butch stop calm planing about it geez said brick man i hate it when he does his mind reading on us.

anyway were is mitch and blade it's about to start i ask

i don't know all i now is there with blade's gf so be clam. brick said

we r here finally geeze blade next time tell ur girl not to bring people they don't in to the party please we almost mist this party ugh said mitch

ok u tell that to my gf and if she wont kidridey choped u into piece uh said benny

STOP fighting all ready geeze me and my bro's said at the same time ugh how we hate that so much.

sorry lets get to it said benny

ya lets do this all ready woho said me and mitch . 


	5. Chapter 5

(Buttercup)  
Finally bubbles comes down and sit down next to me geez take to long. so blossom what do you need to talk about us for uh. i ask her

well we have to change our names for the time being until we r at home again said blossom.

wait what why do we have to change our name anyways huh i ask her

well just in case if we run into any bad guys. said blossom

and i think it is a good plane blossom said proff

OK fin but we get to pick the names right bubbles i ask her

yes we get to pick the names any ways said bubbles

OK what names do you guys pick ask blossom

well i pick Miyako said bubbles

uh cool name Miyako i said to bubbles

why thank you said b-Miyako man i have to get used to it

what about you buttercup ask blossom

mmm ow i now Kaoru i said

alsome name kaoru said miyako

thank you miyako i said to miyako

OK i need to put down the names so i wont be lost with this at all said prof

hahahahahahahaha me and miyako laugh at that why'll blossom hold in her laughter

OK now what about you blossom whats your new name uh uh said miyako she can't what can she

um ow i got it momoko said blossom

COOL MOMOKO we said at the same time

sweet this is going to be alsome i said hey we should go to the mall now so we go get new cloths for tomorrow said miyako

Thats a good idea miyako said momoko

cool let's go and get the new cloths i said so we went to the car and momoko is driving because she a good driver and i don't like cars anyway's what i like is motorcycle.

so what are you guys are gonna get at the mall ask miyako

um don't now yet miyako i answer her

hey buttercup you have to used her fake name when it is just us u know said momoko

well sorry momoko it just so i can get used to the fake names OK i said

im with kaoru on this one we have to get used to it anyways said miyako

thank you miyako i said to her

no problem kaoru what about you momoko she ask her

fine guys we used name when we talk to each other to said momoko

YES we said at the same time.

(at the mall)

wow the mall is huge i said out loud

hey look there is a map on that broad so were do we go first said miyako

let look here guys said momoko ugh she had to pick the most girly thing on earth ugh

OK lets go then i said

(10 minuets later )

really you have to have all of though cloths man i'm glad i'm not like that i said as i carried the cloth's to the cafeteria

sorry kaoru about that we just have to have these cloth's said miyako

It's OK i got used to it all the time so don't were weird about it OK i said as i set the cloth's down

OK let rest for a bit and eat food for lunch OK said momoko

That's when we hear a lot of people fighting over where the music.  
OW REALLY NOW AT LEAST I HAVE FRIENDS AND YOU DON'T said a girl who have way to much make up on.

well at least i don't look like a clown said an other girl who have two boys holding her back.

ppft HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA we laugh so loud that clown girl turn to us and what are you laughing at huh she asks us

well first i got to say you girl be hold by though's boy that was the funny thing i have ever heard from you and thanks for the laugh and for you clown what where you guys are fighting about any ways huh i ask her

well it is not your business any ways said the girl in clown make up

huh then why are you yelling it so loud that it is our business huh ask momoko go momoko

they said that she can't sing well as them said the guy holding her back.

well then let the people be the judge to that i said to them

fine let them hear her sing bad in front of people said one of the clown girl's friends

um excuse me but i can't do it in front of people sorry she said to us

we will help you out if you want to said momoko and though's guy can help to i said to her

she look at them and said please sing with me Mitch and benny.

the boys look at each other and said fine.

(?) Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero But, hey, everyone you wanna be Probably started off like me

(momoko) You may say that I'm a freak show (I don't care)- kaoru But, hey, give me just a little time I bet you're gonna change your mind

(miyako) All of the dirt you've been thrown' my way It ain't so hard to take, that's right 'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name And I'll just look away, that's right

(kaoru) Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth So everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down Baby, I don't care

(all of us) Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me A loser like me

(Mitch) Push me up against the locker And, hey, all I do is shake it off I'll get you back when I'm your boss

(benny) I'm not thinking' 'bout you haters 'Cause, hey, I could be a superstar I'll see you when you wash my car

(?) All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way It ain't so hard to take, that's right 'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name And I'll just look away, that's right

(kaoru) Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth So everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down Baby, I don't care

(miyako) Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me A loser like me A loser like me

(all to other) Hey, you over there Keep the L up, up in the air Hey, you over there Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care

You can throw your sticks and you can throw your stones Like a rocket, just watch me go Yeah, L-O-S-E-R I can only be who I are

(?) Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth So everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down Baby, I don't care

(momoko) Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like

(kaoru) Go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth So everyone can hear Hit me with the words you got and knock me down Baby, I don't care

(all to get their) Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me A loser like me A loser like me A loser like me A loser like me

(end song)  
people clapped at us ha we won

ugh what ever it does not matter any more clown girl said ugh i hate them so much then they left

thank you for helping me you guys the girl said

no prob i just hate people like that picking a fight just to look cool i said

bye the way what is your names i never see you around here before said the guy wearing a guitar on his back.

where are our manners i'm momoko said momoko

this is kaoru she point to me. SUP i said

that is miyako she point to miyako it is nice to meet new people she said

well my name is bunny said the girl name bunny

this is my boyfriend benny she point to the guy behind her back. swat's tell him not to do that again

and that is Mitch she point the guy who has a guitar on his back and looking at his phone.

ALL CRAP WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE PARTY AND YOU DO NOT WANT MY FRIENDS MAD TRUST ME IT IS BAD said the guy name Mitch

you guy go on a head ill be there when i'm done talking with these guy's and invite them to the party said bunny man i'm good at the people's names these days.

OK see you there bye said Mitch will pulling benny with him huh they run fast for monster that is.

so what is our names really said bunny

huh wh-what do you m-mean said momoko

well i'm a demon and i can tell when you lie about our names said bunny

OK first we need to go to our house and put the cloths there and then tell you our really names i said

(bunny OPV) (skip to their house)  
yo dad we r home and we brought a friend with us said the girl fake name kaoru yell out loud

3

2

1

a man ran in the living room in a lab coat came in and he said ow good to see you girls are OK and you brought a friend with you how nice.

um it is nice to meet you sir i said to the man

ow just call me prof U said U

um miyako can you get our guest drinks please said U

uh dad she knows that is not my name all ready she is a demon and they can tell if we are lie. said fake miyako

woo OK then do we used Ur really name then ask U

yes dad used are really names and bunny you can't tell anyone about your real name at all you have to call us by fake name OK with you. said fake momoko

OK keep it a secret then i said the girls look at each other.

OK then im blossom,buttercup,bubbles and we are power puff girls z they said at the same time at the end

our the power puff girls from new towns vile what r u guys doing here at monster town anyways i ask them

well we got turn into monsters and we don't want to eat people in our town said bubbles

OK so do you guys want me to keep calling you by our fake names i ask them

yes please do we don't want people to find out who we r said momoko

OK i will keep calling you guys by our fake names and keep it from my bf i said

um so what was this party that guy Mitch talk about any ways ask kaoru

well every Friday a group of boy band play song at there party's and the parent don't allow any alcohol at the party anymore because some one got in trouble from it. And the party is right next to our house any ways.

so dad can we go to the party then please ask kaoru

I don't know about this said Mr.u

please dad I really want to go to the party said miyako with her puppie dog eyes look and dang they are really cute as heck.

fine just be safe please said Mr.u

yeeeeeeeesssssssssss said the girls these girls are funny to be with.

let go then i said to them and they noddle there head and we went out of there house went to the party that my bf is sing at YEAH I HAVE FRIENDS.

oww bye the way r we friends ask miyako

yes we are friends miyako i said to her and she smiled at that.

man this is going to be fun night said kaoru

hahahahahahahahahahahaha we laugh so hard I love my life 


	6. Chapter 6

(benny)  
Good she here with thoughts girls at the uh i hope they like these songs.

hey benny ready yet lets get it started all ready said butch

yes LETS GO i said

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN HERE ARE THE RRBZ AND A NEW a butler of bricks

"Footloose"

[Butch:]  
I've been working so hard I'm punching my card Eight hours for what?  
Oh, tell me what I got I've got this feeling That times are holding me down I'll hit the ceiling Or else I'll tear up this town

[Butch with RRBZ:]  
Now I gotta cut loose, Footloose Kick off the Sunday shoes Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose

[Mitch:]  
You're playing so cool Obeying every rule Deep way down in your heart You're burning yearning for Somebody to tell you That life ain't passing you by I'm trying to tell you It will if you don't even try You'll get by if you'd only

[Mitch with RRBZ:]  
Cut loose, footloose Kick off the Sunday shoes Oo-wee Marie, shake it, shake it for me Woah, Milo, come on, come on let's go Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose

[RRBZ:]  
Ooooh-oh-oh (Cut footloose)  
Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh (Cut footloose)  
Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh (Cut footloose)  
Oooooooooh

[Artie with New Directions:]  
You've got to turn me around And put your feet on the ground Gotta take the hold of all

[Mitch:]  
I'm turning it loose!

[benny with RRBZ:]  
Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose (Footloose)

[Butch, benny & Mitch with RRBZ:]  
Footloose Kick off the Sunday shoes Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack Lose your blues,

[benny & Butch (RRBZ):]  
Everybody cut, everybody cut Everybody cut, everybody cut Everybody cut, everybody cut (Everybody) Everybody cut footloose

{RRBZ]  
Footloose everyone clapping at our song yes this is so much fun.

OK everyone we are now going to sing WINDOWS DOWN BY BTR Throw it up Woo hoo...  
Woo hoo...  
Woo hoo...hey yeah Woo hoo hey yeah You're pretty baby, but you know that Wish I could bring ya, across the map I can feel it in the air that its on tonight I don't really care if its wrong or right Pedal to the metal baby hold me tight Anything you want I can get that girl, if you're with that girl Everybody knows that I want ya If you want me baby show me Roll the windows down let your hair flow Let it all go tonight Woo hooo All the windows down Woo hoo When I'm rolling through your town Woo hoo Saying yeah yeah Woo hoo Saying yeah yeah You drive me crazy but you know that Feel the breeze girl lets take a lap I can feel it in the air that its on tonight I don't really care if its wrong or right Petal to the metal baby holds me tight Anything you want I can get that girl, if you're with that girl Everybody knows that I want ya If you want me baby show me Roll the windows down let your hair flow Let it all go tonight Woo hoo All the windows down Woo hoo When I'm rolling through your town Woo hoo Saying yeah yeah Woo hoo Saying yeah yeah Instrumental Break (break down dance)  
Woo hoo All the windows down Woo hoo When I'm rolling through your town Woo hoo Saying yeah yeah Woo hoo Saying yeah yeah (Repeat Chorus 2) yeah yeah woo hoo..

man this is crazy every girls is trying to get on stage and the only the 4 girls are not going on here (sign)

um i'm not good at saying stuff in front of people but i like to deice at this song to my girlfriend. i said man did i blush so bad ugh.

aaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwww everyone said and bunny blush to cute by the way.

what make you beautiful by one direction

[Verse 1]  
[benny]  
You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door, Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,  
[brick]  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

[Chorus]  
[All]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

[Verse 2]  
[Butch]  
So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

[Mitch]  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

[Chorus]  
[All]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

(claps) Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]

[boomer]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

[All]  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

[Chorus]  
[All]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful ([blade] Oh),  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([blade] desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful ([blade] beautiful) ,  
Oh oh,

[boomer]  
That's what makes you beautiful

Bunny is so blushing right now hehehehehehehe.

now we r playing our 2 new song for you said Mitch

One way or another by one direction (Mitch)  
One way, or another, I m gonna find ya I m gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha One way, or another, I m gonna win ya I m gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha (benny)  
One way or another, I m gonna see ya I m gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha One day, maybe next week I m gonna meetcha, I m gonna meetcha, I ll meetcha (Butch)  
I will, drive past your house And if, the lights are all out I ll see who s around Let's Go! (Brick)  
One way or another, I m gonna find ya I m gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha One way, or another, I m gonna win ya I ll getcha, I ll getcha (Boomer)  
One way or another I m gonna see ya I m gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha One day, maybe next week I m gonna meetcha, I ll meetcha (Mitch)  
And if, the lights are all out I ll follow, your bus downtown See who s hanging out One! Two! Three! Four! (RRBZ)  
Na Na, Na Na, Na Na, Na Na Na (x2) (Mitch)  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight Yeah, teenage kicks right through the night Come on! (benny)  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight (Oh Yeah! ) I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight Yeah, teenage kicks right through the night! (Butch)  
One way, or another, I m gonna see ya I m gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha One way, or another, I m gonna win ya I m gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha (Brick)  
One way, or another, I m gonna see ya I m gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha One way, or another, I m gonna win ya I m gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha One way, or another, I m gonna see ya I m gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha One way, or another, I m gonna win ya I m gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha (boomer)  
One way, or another!

And now our last song boomer will you do the honorers by telling people what we are sing next. i said

yes we are sing baby by glee and it is to my ex girlfriend said boomer (Boomer) Oh,whoa Oh, whoa Oh, whoa

You know you love me, I know you care Just shout whenever, and I'll be there You are my love, you are my heart And we will never, ever, ever be apart

Are we an item, girl, quit playing'  
"We're just friends," what are you saying'?  
Said, "There's another," and looked right in my eyes My first love broke my heart for the first time

And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine

For you, I would have done whatever And I just can't believe we ain't together And I wanna play it cool but I'm losing' you I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring

And I'm in pieces, baby, fix me And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream I'm going' down, down, down, down And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine

(benny) When I was 13, I had my first love There was nobody that compared to my baby And nobody came between us who could ever come above She had me going crazy, oh, I was star struck She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks

She made my heart pound I skip a beat when I see her in the street And at school on the playground But I really wanna see her on a weekend

She know she got me dazing'  
'Cause she was so amazing'  
And now my heart is breaking'  
But I just keep on saying'

(Boomer) Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine

I'm gone Now I'm all gone Now I'm all gone Now I'm all gone I'm gone

the look on that girl face was priceless hahahahahahahaha man don't make Boomer mad at all or u get in embarrassed on stage i was thinking until that girl name kaoru just has to ruin it.

my gram-ma can sing better then that hahahahahahahaha said kaoru

grrrrrrrrrrrrr said the RRBZ

so me and Mitch backed up when this happens.

YOU THINK YOU COULD DO BETTER THEN US UH said butch wow i have never see butch that mad dang.

I don't think i now i could do better then you said kaoru

Then you and your group get up here and sing said brick uh oh this is bad then i turn to Mitch and he shrug ugh.

OK fine we kaoru 


	7. Chapter 7

(buttercup/kaoru)  
They weren't that bad uh I think i got a plain now heheheheh that girl look piss to now. Here go's nothing.

My gram-ma can sing better then that HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA i said and man do they look mad he he.

GRRRRRRRRR said THE RRBZ that name sound every familiar owell

Then i see benny and Mitch backed up from them.

YOU THINK YOU COULD DO BETTER THEN US UH said the guy in green who by the way looks cute.

I don't think i now i could do better then you i said

Then you and your group get up here and sign said the guy in red.

OK fine we will i said

kaoru how could you we don't have any song to sing momoko

Don't worried about it i got this just fallow me ok i said

OK fine said momoko

hey can I come and help you guys in a song ask a girl wearing a don't look down here look up t-shirt. hahahaha funny shirt .

sure what is your name by the way i ask her.

ow right my name is Robin nice to meet you said robin cool new friend yes

GET ON WITH IT WILL YOU GEEZE said the guy in dark blue

OK OK geeze i said

WE ARE SING A SONG CALLED i'm a hex girl by the hex girls (momoko)  
i'm gonna cast a spell on you your gonna do what i want you to mix it up here in my little bowl say a few words and you'll lose control (kaoru)  
i'm a hex girl and im gonna put a spell on you (i'm gonna put a spell on you)-bunny and Robin i'm a hex girl and i'm gonna put a spell on you (put a spell on you)-miyako (miyako)  
you'll feel the fog as i cloud your mind you'll get dizzy when i make this sign you'll wake up in the dead of night missing me when im out of sight (bunny)  
i'm a hex girl and i'm gonna put a spell on you (i'm gonna put a spell on you)- momoko and miyako i'm a hex girl and i'm gonna put a spell on you (oh yeah)- kaoru and Robin (Robin)  
with this little cobweb potion you'll fall into dark devotion if you ever lose affection i can change your whole direction (Momoko)  
i'm a hex girl and i'm gonna put spell on you (i'm gonna put a spell on you)- kaoru and Robin im a hex girl and i'm gonna put a spell on you (PPGZ)  
we're gonna put a spell on you little claps ow came on ooo got one hehehe no one can't resist this

I whispered to the girls about the song and they shake their heads yes.

This song is my favorite it's call whip my tail by the chipettes

(kaoru)  
I whip my tail back and forth I whip my tail back and forth (Just whip it)-PPGZ

I whip my tail back and forth I whip my tail back and forth (Whip it real good)-PPGZ

I whip my tail back and forth I whip my tail back and forth I whip my tail back and forth I whip my tail back and forth

Hop up out the bed, turn my swag on Pay no attention to them haters 'cause we whip 'em off And we ain't doing nothing wrong So don't tell me nothing, I'm just tRNA have fun So keep the party jumping

(Robin)  
So what's up?  
(Yea)-momoko,bunny and miyako And I'll be doing what to do, we turn our back And whip our tail and just shake them off Shake them off, shake them off, shake them off

(momoko)  
Don't let haters keep me off my grind Keep my head up and I know I'll be fine Keep fighting until I get there when I'm down and I feel like giving up (Bunny)  
I whip my tail back and forth I whip my tail back and forth (Just whip it)-ppgz (miyako)  
I whip my tail back and forth I whip my tail back and forth (Whip it real good)-ppgz (kaoru)  
I whip my tail back and forth I whip my tail back and forth (Just whip it)-ppgz (Robin)  
I whip my tail back and forth I whip my tail back and forth (Whip it real good)-ppgz (momoko)  
I'm going get more shine than a little bit Soon as I hit the stage, applause I'm hearing it Weather its black stars black cars, I'm feeling it But can't none of them whip it like I do (bunny)  
I, I gets it in hmm yea, I go hard When they see me pull up, I whip it real hard I whip it real hard, real hard, I whip it real hard (miyako)  
Don't let haters keep me off my grind Keep my head up and I know I'll be fine Keep fighting until I get there when I'm down and I feel like giving up (kaoru)  
I whip my tail back and forth I whip my tail back and forth (Just whip it)-ppgz (Robin)  
I whip my tail back and forth I whip my tail back and forth (Whip it real good)-ppgz (momoko)  
I whip my tail back and forth I whip my tail back and forth (Just whip it)-ppgz (bunny)  
I whip my tail back and forth I whip my tail hair back and forth (Whip it real good)-ppgz (miyako)  
All my ladies, if you feel me Do it, do it, whip your tail Don't matter if it's long, short Do it do it whip your tail (kaoru)  
All my ladies, if you feel me Come on, do it, do it, whip your tail Don't matter if it's long, short Do it, do it whip your tail (Your tail, your tail)-ppgz (Robin)  
I whip my tail back and forth I whip my tail back and forth (Just whip my tail)-ppgz (momoko)  
I whip my tail back and forth I whip my tail back and forth (Whip it real good)-ppgz (bunny)  
I whip my tail back and forth I whip my tail back and forth (Just whip my tail)-ppgz (miyako)  
I whip my tail back and forth I whip my tail back and forth (Whip it real good)-ppgz (PPGZ)  
Just whip it

HAHAHA THE GUY faces turn red excepted for the guy in dark green.

then bunny came up to me and whispered some thing in my ear and i smiled

good idea bunny i said The next 3 song is to the RRBZ hope you like said bunny,Robin and miyako uh i wonder what song they pick

THE first song is oops i did it again by Britney spears (PPGZ)

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

(Bunny)

I think I did it again I made you believe, we're more than just friends Oh baby, it might seem like a crush

(Robin)

But it doesn't mean that I'm serious 'Cause to lose all my senses That is just so typically me Oh baby, baby

(Miyako)

Oops! I did it again I played with your heart, got lost in the game Oh baby, baby

(momoko)

Oops! You think I'm in love That I'm sent from above I'm not that innocent

(kaoru)

You see my problem is this I'm dreaming away Wishing that heroes, they truly exist I cry, watching the days

(Bunny)

Can't you see, I'm a fool in so many ways But to lose all my senses That is just so typically me Baby, oh

(Robin)

Oops! I did it again I played with your heart, got lost in the game Oh baby, baby

(Miyako)

Oops! You think I'm in love That I'm sent from above I'm not that innocent

(PPGZ)

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

then robin went to whispered in his ear and he went on stage to put in the boy part in.

(Mitch) All aboard,Robin, before you go, there's something I want you to have Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this?-Robin Yeah, yes it is-Mitch But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end-Robin Well baby, I went down and got it for you-Mitch Oh, you shouldn't have-Robin

everyone off stage went aaaaawww and Mitch turn red how cute hehehehe.

(momoko)

Oops! I did it again to your heart Got lost in this game Oh baby

(kaoru)

Oops! You think that I'm sent from above I'm not that innocent

(bunny)

Oops! I did it again I played with your heart, got lost in the game Oh baby, baby

(robin)

Oops! You think I'm in love That I'm sent from above I'm not that innocent

(miyako)

Oops! I did it again I played with your heart, got lost in the game Oh baby, baby

(momoko)

Oops! You think I'm in love That I'm sent from above I'm not that innocent

They are supper red now all except one geeze he's hard to crack (sign)

our next song is girlfriend by Avril Lavigne

(robin)

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend

(miyako)

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend

(momoko)

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious I think about you all the time, you're so addictive Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?

(kaoru)

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious And hell yeah I'm the mother fucking princess I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

(bunny)

She's like so whatever You can do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking about

(robin)

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend No way no way, I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend

(miyako)

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know its not a secret Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend

(momoko)

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me And even when you look away I know you think of me I know you talk about me all the time again and again

(kaoru)

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again

(bunny)

Cause she's like so whatever And you can do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking about

(robin)

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend

(miyako)

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend

(momoko)

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger 'Cause I can, cause I can do it better There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

(kaoru)

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger 'Cause I can, cause I can do it better There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

(bunny)

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend (No way, no way)-PPGZ

(robin)

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend (No way, no way)-PPGZ

(miyako)

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend (No way, no way)-PPGZ

(momoko)

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend (No way, no way, hey hey!)-PPGZ

wow now that is a lot of claps he. and damn the boys are red and the guy in green is little blushing yes just one more and he will turn super red hehehe.

hey miyako you can pick the next song now i said

really kaoru are you sure about this i'm mean you hate it when i pick songs said miyako

yes miyako pick a song or i change my mine i said to her. she went up to me and whisper the next song in my ears and i smile at the song she just pick ooo man the boys are going to be supper dropper red face to this song hehehehehehe.

OK the next song is called call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen

(miyako)

I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way

(momoko)

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

(kaoru)

Your stare was holding',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showing'  
Hot night, wind was blowing'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

(bunny)

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

(robin)

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

(miyako)

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

(momoko)

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

(kaoru)

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

(bunny)

I beg, and borrow and steal Have foresight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

(robin)

Your stare was holding',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showing'  
Hot night, wind was blowing'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

(miyako)

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

(momoko)

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

(kaoru)

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

(bunny)

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

(robin)

Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad

(miyako)

Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that I missed you so, so bad

(momoko)

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

(kaoru)

Hey, I just met you,And this is crazy,But here's my number,So call me, maybe? And all the other boys,Try to chase me,But here's my number,So call me, maybe?

(bunny)  
blade Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad

(robin)

Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that

So call me, maybe?-PPGZ

OK now there is allot of clapping and the boy are all red hahahahahah now for the fun part heheheheheh.

i whisper to the girls and they it was ok this is going to be fun.

OK the girls and i have one more song and we want the RRBZ to sing with us but not Mitch or benny so what do ya say i ask them. 


	8. Chapter 8

(Butch)  
OK they are not that bad and man my face is red ugh i hate it when that happens any ways the girls are whisper to each other then went to the mic and said OK the girls and i talk we have one more song and we want the RRBZ to sing with us but not Mitch and blade so what do ya say said the girl in light green cloths.

you guy should do it maybe it will be fun to try said benny

i'm with blade on this one here u should go man said Mitch

it's up to the leader on this one i said

yeah what do you say brick said boomer hmmmm he is to happy now why?

OK lets do this i want to now what song they got for us said brick

Cool said me and boomer ok i hate that every time ugh

so we went up to the stage and the girls whisper what song we are going to sing and we all smiled at that.

OK we are going to sing the song girls rock & roll by the chipmunks and chipettes

RRBZ and PPGZ- Sun goes down, I'm just getting up I'm heading for the city lights! Radio blastin' on my way to the club Gonna rock this town tonight!

PPGZ- You're living in a man's world, they tell us. But we ain't gonna buy it, The things they're try to sell us now!

'Cause we're the girls of rock 'n roll! Oooooh-woo!-momoko Yeah we're the girls of rock 'n roll! Rock 'n roll-oll-oll-oll yea!-kaoru

RRBZ- Whoa! yeah!-brick Curtain's up and I'm ready to go My guitar is in my hands There's nothing more than I rather do Than play in a rock 'n roll band! What we have is what we have been given Heading for the top! (don't you know?) -butch and boomer We'll never stop believing now! -brick

'Cause we're the boys of rock 'n roll! You better believe it yeah yeah yeah -boomer 'Cause we're the boys of rock 'n roll! Rock 'n roll-oll! - Butch

PPGZ- We are the girls, we are the girls, we are the girls of rock 'n roll!

RRBZ- We are the boys, we are the boys, we are the boys of rock 'n roll! break dance RRBZ/PPGZ 'Cause we're the boys of rock 'n roll Yeah we're the girls of rock 'n roll Better believing that we are!-miyako Yeah we're the boys of rock 'n roll 3X Yeah we're the girls of rock 'n roll 3X

Fades out

everyone clapped for us and man that was fun.

OK everyone here is the D.J for ya to night hope you have bye said brick when we went off the stage the girls were talking to each other about some thing so i Liston in on them.

kaoru don't ever do that again do you here me said the girl in pink

ooooww come on momoko it was fun and you now it and plus we get to sing in front of people. said the girl in light green so her name is kaoru and the girl in pink is momoko.

I had fun it was the blast thank you kaoru for that but you should say sorry to them it was mean to say. said the girl in blue

OK fine i'll say sorry miyako said kaoru as she walk up to us

hey sorry about call you names back there and all bye the way i'm kaoru and these are my sisters miyako and ? miyako were is momoko said kaoru

uh a she say she going to fine a library at this place why said miyako

ugh her and her library thing geeze said kaoru

hahaha you make me laugh any ways i'm butch,this is boomer and brick i said

um i should help Ur sister out about the library and stuff said brick as he ran off uh

when me and boomer look back at the girls their mouths are open and eyes are wide open. uh uh weird this is uncomfortable.

um are you guy OK or some thing ask boomer

um y-yeah it just that your RRBZ who used to destroy the towns vile said miyako

we used to not anymore why are you are you scared at us. said boomer with a sad uh-oh not good if this don't change soon this place will be flooded.

umm no we are just sup prize to see you alive people say you die and so did the PPGZ they stop doing saving the day and there are new super hero there anyways said kaoru looked at miyako and nodded.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ARE GONE me and boomer said at the same time

ok first aw geeze don't be that loud they left after new bee's were there we don't now where they are. said kaoru

sorry we are just sup prize to here they left that's all i said

IT'S ok we got used to it all the time when there were a lot of calls ugh said kaoru

anyway l... hey butch there you are...ugh i hate when she does that but here goes nothing hi mikoto this is kaoru and her sister miyako and girls this is my girlfriend mikoto.

yeah hi any way lets dance and leave these's hoe's alone with your bother anyways said mikoto i can't believe she say that

WHAT DID YOU SAY BITCH YOU GOT A LOT OF NAIVER TO TALK LIKE THAT SLUT said kaoru why'll miyako is holding her back damn i will never say that to her.

YOU WANT TO GO HOE CAUSE I WILL BRING IT ON THE DANCE FLOOR WITH MY GROUP IF YOU UP 4 IT AND THE ONE THAT DANCE ANYMORE WILL BE THE LOSER. Said mikoto

FINE WITH ME BITCH SAID kaoru after she said that Mitch benny and the other girls come in at the scene ugh here we go ugh.

good bye see you later butch baby said mikoto and she left finally

bunny and robin can you dance off with us so and show her and group off ask kaoru

hell yes i want to show off thoughts bitches all year said both girls

cool, miyako go find momoko and tell her what happen ok said kaoru and miyako run with boomer oooow this is going to be good heheheheheh 


	9. Chapter 9

(Momoko)

ugh where is this library at anyways geeze i was thinking in my head um excuse me i said no one hears me god people are to loud (sign)

hey i will help you if you want momoko said some one behind me

eeeeeeep don't sneak up on me like that and how did you now my name any ways i said as i turn around to see the RRBZ leader who by the way looks cute

um sorry about scared ya and kaoru tell us about your name said the leader RRBZ

ooh um since you now about my name what is your's name i said

oh ya my name is brick by the way said brick crap in brick in RRBZ from towns vile i hope not.

you wouldn't be brick from towns vile will ya i ask him

yes why he ask me crap crap

uh nothing is all i said

oh bye the way we r here in the library said brick

i look around the library and by the way it is huge in here god

wow this is huge i said that out loud

hehehehehe yeah i now i read everyone of them said brick

so what is you favor book i ask him

well mine will be Romeo and Juliet said brick

really that's my favor to hehehehehe i said

really cool man your the first girl to read books here to tell you said brick as we sit down on the chair.

(10 minutes later)

(momoko where are you)-miyako

uh i said

what is it momoko ask brick

oh it just i heard my sister calling me in her head i said to brick

oh you should talk in her head and see what she want's said brick

ok i will thanks i said to brick

no problem said brick

ok here we go (miyako whats wrong did some thing happen)

(yes some one was picking a fight with kaoru and said we were hoe's and wanna dance off with her and her group)-miyako

(what the fudge why would any one get the guts to say that in front of kaoru)-me

(i now right any ways we have to hurry up or kaoru will lose and you now how she get when she does not win)-miyako

(ugh don't reminded me about that ok where is it at any ways)

(it's where we on stage and sing in front of people)

(ok see you there bye)

(ok bye)

ugh i said

whats wrong momoko ask brick

well some one pick a fight with my sister kaoru and now i have to dance in front of everyone ugh i said

well then let's go then said brick as we walked out the library went out side where we see the group line up and other group ready to start there dance ugh. 


	10. Chapter 10

(kaoru)

there she is now we are ready hehehehehe just the punks group goes first ugh

kaoru we are going to follow you and do our own dance ok said the girls

fine by me as long it hit the right beat i said to them and they nodded

now they are starting

Ladies up in here tonight No fighting (We got the refugees up in here)  
No fighting No fighting Shakira, Shakira

OK not bad at first

I never really knew that she could dance like this She make a man want to speak Spanish Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa (Shakira, Shakira)

Oh baby when you talk like that You make a woman go mad So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight You know my hips don't lie And I'm starting to feel it's right All the attraction, the tension Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Hey girl, I can see your body moving And it's driving me crazy And I didn't have the slightest idea Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl And everything's so unexpected, the way you right and left it So you can keep on taking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this She make a man want to speak Spanish Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa (Shakira, Shakira)

Oh baby when you talk like that You make a woman go mad So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body

I'm on tonight You know my hips don't lie And I'm starting to feel you boy Come on let's go, real slow Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

I know I'm on tonight my hips don't lie And I'm starting to feel it's right All the attraction, the tension Don't you see baby, this is perfection (Shakira, Shakira)

Oh boy, I can see your body moving Half animal, half man I don't, don't really know what I'm doing But you seem to have a plan

My will and self-restraint Have come to fail now, fail now See, I'm doing what I can, but I can't so you know That's a bit too hard to explain

Baila en la calle de noche Baila en la calle de da Baila en la calle de noche Baila en la calle de da

I never really knew that she could dance like this She make a man want to speak Spanish Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa (Shakira, Shakira)

Oh baby when you talk like that You know you got me hypnotized So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body

Seorita, feel the conga Let me see you move like you come from Colombia

what the hell they are off really off

Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi, say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi

Yeah, she's so sexy, every man's fantasy A refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country I go back like when 'Pac carried crates For Humpty Humpty we need a whole club dizzy

Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction [Incomprehensible]  
No more do we snatch ropes Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie And I'm starting to feel you boy Come on let's go, real slow Baby, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie And I'm starting to feel it's right The attraction, the tension Baby, like this is perfection

grrrrrrr she better get away from him

No fighting No fighting

i wonder what next song it would be

Four, tres, two, uno

Listen up y'all cause this is it The beat that I'm bangin' is delicious

Fergalicious definition Make them boys go loco They want my treasure So they get their pleasures from my photo

You can see me, you can't squeeze me I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy I got reasons why I tease 'em Boys just come and go like seasons

Fergalicious (So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous And if you was suspicious All that **** is fictitious

I blow kisses (Mwah)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock And they be linin down the block Just to watch what I got (Four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (They want a taste of what I got)  
Im Fergalicious (T-t-tasty, tasty)

Fergalicious def-  
Fergalicious def-  
Fergalicious def-

Fergalicious definition Make them boys go crazy They always claim they know me Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey Stacy)

I'm the F to the E, R, G, the I, the E And can't no other lady put it down like me

I'm Fergalicious (So delicious)  
My body stay vicious I be up in the gym Just workin on my fitness

He's my witness (Ooh wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock And he be linin down the block Just to watch what I got (Four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (They want a taste of what I got)  
Im Fergalicious Hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out

Baby, baby, baby If you really want me Honey, get some patience Maybe then you'll get a taste

Of my tasty, tasty I'll be laced with lacey It's so tasty, tasty It'll make you crazy

T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the Hit it Fergie!

All the time I turn around brothas gather round Always lookin at me up and down, lookin at my (Uh)  
I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin to round up drama Little mama I don't wanna take your man

And I know I'm comin off just a little bit conceited And I keep on repeatin how the boys wanna eat it But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele

Cause they say she delicious (So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous And if you was suspicious All that **** is fictitious

I blow kisses (Mwah)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock And they be linin down the block Just to watch what I got Four, tres, two, uno

My body stay vicious I be up in the gym Just workin on my fitness He's my witness (Ooh wee)

I put yo' boy on rock rock And he be linin down the block Just to watch what I got (Four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious (Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
So delicious (Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
So delicious (Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-tasty, tasty

So delicious (Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
So delicious (Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
So delicious (Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t (Ay, ay, ay, ay)

T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty T, to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the (Four, tres, two, uno)

To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the (Four, tres, two, uno)

T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty T, to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the (Four, tres, two, uno)

To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the

ok got to say that was just bad

My first went a little like this And twist And twist

Well my first kiss went a little like this And twist And twist

I said no more teachers and no more books I got a kiss under the bleachers Hoping that nobody looks

Lips like liquorish tongue like candy Excuse me miss But can I get you out your panties?

In the back of the car On our way to the bar I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)  
At the foot of the stairs With my fingers in your hair Baby, this is it

She won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it my way You know that I'd make her say Ooooooh Ooooooh (x2)

My first kiss went a little like this I said no more sailors And no more soldiers With your name in a heart Tattooed up n the shoulders Your kiss is like whiskey It get's me drunk And I wake up in the morning With the taste of your tongue

In the back of the car On our way to the bar I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)  
At the foot of the stairs With my fingers in your hair Baby, this is it

She won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it my way You know that I'd make her say Ooooooh Ooooooh (x2)

My first kiss went a little like this And twist And twist

Well my first kiss went a little like this And twist And twist

(Yeah) She won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it, my way You know that I'd make her say Ooooooh

She won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it my way You know that I'd make her say Ooooooh Ooooooh(x3)

oh my god that was the worst dance i have ever seen in my life geeze oh we are up cool.

Hook Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6 Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 Like a G6, Like a G6 Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 Like a G6, Like a G6 Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

Verse 1 Gimme that Mo-Moet-wet Gimme that Cry-Crystal-tal Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild Get them bottles poppin, we get that drip and that drop Now give me 2 more bottles cuz you know it don't stop

(808) Hell Yeaa Drink it up, drink-drink it up,  
When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk When sober girls around me they be actin like they drunk

Hook Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6 Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 Like a G6, Like a G6 Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 Like a G6, Like a G6 Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

Verse 2 Sippin on, sippin on sizz, Ima ma-make it fizz Girl I keep it gangsta, poppin bottles at the crib This is how we live, every single night Take that bottle to the head, and let me see you fly

(808) Hell Yeaa Drink it up, drink-drink it up,  
When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk When sober girls around me they be actin like they drunk

shows you how's best hehehe

Hook Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6 Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 Like a G6, Like a G6 Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 Like a G6, Like a G6 Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

Bridge Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up Make you put yo hands up, put put yo, put yo hands up (You can't Touch this)  
Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up (You can't Touch this)  
Hell Yeaaa, make you put yo hands up Make you put yo hands up, put put yo, put yo hands up Hell Yeaaa, make you put yo hands up Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up

Hook Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6 Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 Like a G6, Like a G6 Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 Like a G6, Like a G6 Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

we all posed at the last part hehehe.

Hook Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6 Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 Like a G6, Like a G6 Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 Like a G6, Like a G6 Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

Verse 1 Gimme that Mo-Moet-wet Gimme that Cry-Crystal-tal Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild Get them bottles poppin, we get that drip and that drop Now give me 2 more bottles cuz you know it don't stop

(808) Hell Yeaa Drink it up, drink-drink it up,  
When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk When sober girls around me they be actin like they drunk

Hook Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6 Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 Like a G6, Like a G6 Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 Like a G6, Like a G6 Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

Verse 2 Sippin on, sippin on sizz, Ima ma-make it fizz Girl I keep it gangsta, poppin bottles at the crib This is how we live, every single night Take that bottle to the head, and let me see you fly

(808) Hell Yeaa Drink it up, drink-drink it up,  
When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk When sober girls around me they be actin like they drunk

Hook Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6 Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 Like a G6, Like a G6 Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 Like a G6, Like a G6 Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

Bridge Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up Make you put yo hands up, put put yo, put yo hands up (You can't Touch this)  
Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up (You can't Touch this)  
Hell Yeaaa, make you put yo hands up Make you put yo hands up, put put yo, put yo hands up Hell Yeaaa, make you put yo hands up Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up

Hook Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6 Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 Like a G6, Like a G6 Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 Like a G6, Like a G6 Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

Hook Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6 Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 Like a G6, Like a G6 Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 Like a G6, Like a G6 Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

Verse 1 Gimme that Mo-Moet-wet Gimme that Cry-Crystal-tal Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild Get them bottles poppin, we get that drip and that drop Now give me 2 more bottles cuz you know it don't stop

(808) Hell Yeaa Drink it up, drink-drink it up,  
When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk When sober girls around me they be actin like they drunk

Hook Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6 Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 Like a G6, Like a G6 Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 Like a G6, Like a G6 Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

Verse 2 Sippin on, sippin on sizz, Ima ma-make it fizz Girl I keep it gangsta, poppin bottles at the crib This is how we live, every single night Take that bottle to the head, and let me see you fly

(808) Hell Yeaa Drink it up, drink-drink it up,  
When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk When sober girls around me they be actin like they drunk

Hook Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6 Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 Like a G6, Like a G6 Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 Like a G6, Like a G6 Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

Bridge Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up Make you put yo hands up, put put yo, put yo hands up (You can't Touch this)  
Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up (You can't Touch this)  
Hell Yeaaa, make you put yo hands up Make you put yo hands up, put put yo, put yo hands up Hell Yeaaa, make you put yo hands up Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up

Hook Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6 Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 Like a G6, Like a G6 Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 Like a G6, Like a G6 Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

hehehehe thats fun

Baby, can't you see? I'm callin'  
A guy like you should wear a warnin'  
It's dangerous I'm fallin'

There's no escape, I can't wait I need a hit, baby, give me it You're dangerous I'm lovin' it

Too high, can't come down Losing my head Spinning 'round and 'round Do you feel me now?

With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride You're toxic, I'm slippin' under With a taste of a poison paradise I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?

It's getting late to give you up I took a sip from a devil's cup Slowly It's taking over me

Too high, can't come down It's in the air And it's all around Can you feel me now?

damn we are good at this everyone is clapping for us hehehehehe

With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride You're toxic, I'm slippin' under With a taste of a poison paradise I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do, but you know that you're toxic Don't you know that you're toxic?

With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride You're toxic, I'm slippin' under With a taste of a poison paradise I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?

With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride You're toxic, I'm slippin' under (Toxic)  
With a taste of a poison paradise I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?

hehehehehe the boys are so blushing now hehehehehehe

Intoxicate me now with your lovin' now I think I'm ready now, I think I'm ready now Intoxicate me now with your lovin' now I think I'm ready now

we were crawling to the boy

Boys call you sexy And you don't care what they say See, every time you turn around They screaming your name

Boys call you sexy And you don't care what they say See, every time you turn around They screaming your name

Now I've got a confession When I was young I wanted attention And I promised myself that I'd do anything Anything at all for them to notice me

But I ain't complaining We all wanna be famous So go ahead and say what you wanna say

we grabed the boys hand and put them on our hips

You don't know what it's like to be nameless Want them to know what your name is 'Cause see when I was younger I would say

When I grow up, I wanna be famous I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies When I grow up, I wanna see the world Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies

hahahahaha the boys are so red now

When I grow up, be on TV People know me, be on magazines When I grow up, fresh and clean Number one chick when I step out on the scene

But be careful what you wish for 'Cause you just might get it You just might get it You just might get it

But be careful what you wish for 'Cause you just might get it You just might get it You just might get it

They used to tell me I was silly Until I popped up on the TV I always wanted to be a superstar And knew that singing songs would get me this far

But I ain't complaining We all wanna be famous So go ahead and say what you wanna say

You don't know what it's like to be nameless Want them to know what your name is 'Cause see, when I was younger I would say

When I grow up, I wanna be famous I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies When I grow up, I wanna see the world Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies

the girls from that group just stomp out of the place hehehehehehehe

When I grow up, be on TV People know me, be on magazines When I grow up, fresh and clean Number one chick when I step out on the scene

But be careful what you wish for 'Cause you just might get it You just might get it You just might get it

But be careful what you wish for 'Cause you just might get it You just might get it You just might get it

I see them staring at me Ooh I'm a trendsetter Yes this is true 'cause what I do No one can do it better

You can talk about me 'Cause I'm a hot topic I see you watching me, watching me And I know you want it

When I grow up, I wanna be famous I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies When I grow up, I wanna see the world Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies

When I grow up, be on TV People know me, be on magazines When I grow up, fresh and clean Number one chick when I step out on the scene

But be careful what you wish for 'Cause you just might get it You just might get it You just might get it

But be careful what you wish for 'Cause you just might get it You just might get it You just might get it

When I grow up, I wanna be famous I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies When I grow up, I wanna see the world Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies When I grow up, be on TV People know me, be on magazines When I grow up, fresh and clean Number one chick when I step out on the scene When I step out on the scene

But be careful what you wish for 'Cause you just might get it You just might get it You just might get it

But be careful what you wish for 'Cause you just might get it You just might get it You just might get it

we move our hips at the same time in posed again

on core on core same of the people say to us

uh guy's i don't have any song's or dance moves i said

me nether said bunny,robin momoko

i have one do you guy's want to try it out said miyako

sure what is it we said at the same time

so miyako whisper it into our ears and we all smile at it

ok go tell the d.j that you are going to sing that song i said as she went to the d.j and whisper in his ear and he nodded sweet this is going to be fun.

OK everyone the girls are going to sing and dance for you so put ur hands up for the hex girlz. said the d.j

(miyako)

Naje-neun ttasaroun inkanjeo-gin yeoja Keopi hanjanye yeoyureuraneun pumkyeok i-nneun yeoja Bami omyeon shimjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja Keureon banjeon i-nneun yeoja

(momoko)

Naneun sana-i Naje-neun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sana-i Keopi shikgido jeone wonsyas ttaerineun sana-i Bami omyeon shimjangi teojyeobeorineun sana-i Keureon sana-i

(bunny)

Areumdawo sarangseureowo Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey

(robin)

Areumdawo sarangseureowo Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey

(kaoru)

Chigeumbu-teo kal dekkaji kabol-kka

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Kang-namseutayil

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Kang-namseutayil

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Eh- sexy lady Oppan gang-namseutayil

Eh- sexy lady O-oo-o

(miyako)

Jeongsu-khae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja Ittaeda shipeumyeon mukkeot-deon meori puneun yeoja Karyeot-jiman wen-manhan nochulboda yahan yeoja Keureon gamkakjeo-gin yeoja

(momoko)

Naneun sana-i Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sana-i Ttae-ga dwehmyeon wahnjeon michyeobeorineun sana-i Keunyukboda sasangi ul-tungbul-tung-han sana-i Keureon sana-i

(bunny)

Areumdawo sarangseureowo Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey

Areumdawo sarangseureowo Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey

Chigeumbu-teo kal dekkaji kabol-kka

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Kang-namseutayil

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Kang-namseutayil

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Eh- sexy lady Oppan gang-namseutayil

Eh- sexy lady O-oo-o

Ttwiineun nom keu wiie naneun nom Baby baby Naneun mwol jom aneun nom

(robin)

Ttwiineun nom keu wiie naneun nom Baby baby Naneun mwol jom aneun nom

You know what i m saying

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Eh- sexy lady Oppan gang-namseutayil

(PPGZ)

Eh- sexy lady Oppan gang-namseutayil

(clapping) wooooooooooooooooo people were screaming

man am i tired i looked to the other girls and they look the same as i do.

(hey momoko can you ask dad if it is ok to bring the girls to our house to night please.)-kaoru

(sure kaoru just give me a second? he said yes it is ok to bring them over to our house.)-momoko

(cool thanks you for asking)-kaoru

hey robin and bunny why don't you stay at our house for to night i ask them

let us ask our dads first ok they said it at the same time

ok go for it i said and they bring out their phone's out and text there dads we waited for there dad to answers there phones

bzzzzzzzz that was their phones at the same time weird

my dad say what days are i'm not home said robin

same with my dad said bunny

till Sunday that's what our father said said momoko,bunny and robin sent a text to there dads again to tell them like momoko said on text. geeze they are fast at this (sign)

bzzzzzz that was their phones again robin and bunny looked at there phones and said at the same time our dads say it is ok with them.

ok let's go home guys i said as we went to the front door to leave.

right said the girls as we went out the door but we stop because miyako gave one of the butlers a note for the boys now how sweet of her hehehehehe. then we went to our house. 


	11. Chapter 11

(boomer)

Hey were did the girls are at ask Butch

yeah said brick,benny and Mitch

then i felt a tap on my shoulder so i turn around and there is a butler standing there with a note in his hand. He said here sir a little Mrs. gave me this to give it to you. so i toke it and say thank you to the butler man.

so boomer are you going to open the note or what said Mitch

yes just hold your horses geeze Mitch i said to him as i open it they want me to read out loud so i did here what it said.

Dear RRBZ me and the girls,bunny and robin went home with us so don't weird about it we had fun we hope to see you again bye the way we hope you like what you see cause trust me you won't see that again i promises you this it won't happen again sincerely miyako and we are all blushing from that note she give us all man does she now how to turn on a man.  
hey guy do you want to sleep over until Sunday ask brick me and the guys bring out your phone's and text your parents to see if it was ok with them.

OK EVERY ONE TIME TO LEAVE NOW said brick and everyone left in a hurry dang people are a scared of vampires geeze.

bzzzzzz all our phones went off

my dad said it was ok with them i said

same here said butch and the guys

cool let get in side then ok said brick

then we went in brick house 


	12. Chapter 12

(miyako)

here we are ya as we went inside we have to tell robin who we really we are and this is going to be fun.

hey robin we have to tell you some thing that our names are fake said momoko

our real names are blossom,buttercup and bubbles said buttercup

WAIT your the PPGZ right she ask us we all nodded our head excepted bunny

but you got to keep it a secret from the RRBZ we don't want them to now until they find out on there own. i said to her

ok you got self a new friend who can keep it a secret trust me on that said robin

cool we all said

can i ask you guys a question about some thing said bunny

sure about what said kaoru

well who turn you guys into monster's anyway ask bunny

well can i go first girls i ask my sister as they look at each other and nodded their head.

well let see where do i start ohh i now as ever on start to sit down so they listen to my story.

(FLASH BACK)

Better hurry before buttercup does not get mad at me ow sh... ouch then i bump into some one that was a boy better look next time ugh.

hey are you ok sorry that i bumped into you said the boy who bye the way looked hot

uuuuuuuum i said as i blushed

are you ok said the boy

Um yes bye the way my name is bubbles whats your's i said to him

oh um well my name is jams rick nice to meet you he said

um well i have to go now it is nice to meet you i said to him as i walk away.

wait can we be friends ask James

yes let's be friends i said as i keep walk as he came right bye me. then we be came best friends and we talk about anything. Thats when the bad thing happen when we were fighting momo jojo.

you won't win mojo said mojo as he hit buttercup in the face witch he should not do.

YOU ARE SO DIE WHEN I'M DONE WITH buttercup she hit him into a building and the building was falling almost hit a kid.

watch out kid said blossom as we race to save the kid but some one push the kid out the way just the nick of time but he/she didn't make it.

ok we have to save the person said blossom

ummm girls you forgot about mojo for the of god said buttercup

blossom go help buttercup i'll save this person now go i said to her

ok be back bubbles bye said blossom as she went to help buttercup

as i lift i see James almost dieing

j-James are you all right i said as tried to heal him up but he stop me.

no i'm not all right but you need to stop healing me give me your hand please said james

s-sure i said in a sad tone as i hold his hand there was light around us as he said now you have a monster powers i'm sorry bubbles i love you so much i wish we have time for this hehehe can i here you sing before i die.  
yes you can i said to him and sing to him.

Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance And spaces between us You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time And last for a lifetime And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you One true time I hold to In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear And I know that my heart will go on We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart And my heart will go on and on

as i said the last part he die in my arms and then i got mad at mojo and hit him till he almost dead.

(END FLASH BACK)

As i was done telling the story the girls were crying even kaoru uh did not mean to make them cry.

um are you guys ok i did not mean to make you cry i said to them as i went to go get for some thing for there noses.

no b-bubbles it just to romantic and sad that he die i would love to meet him said bunny as she wipe the tear of her cheek.

yeah i'm with bunny on this said robin as i give her a napkin to blow on.

well he will love to meet new people to i bet on that i said to them.

s-so that's why y-you needed so m-much water before me and buttercup said blossom

yeah sorry about that guys i said

just next time tell us ok man do i hate it when i cry it bugs me so much said buttercup as i give her napkin to blow on.

ok i will i said to the girls. 


	13. Chapter 13

(kaoru)

well since we now about miyako's past what about you guys uh said bunny man she is pushey well better start mine story sorry blossom.

i will i said to the girls as they look at me ugh here we go.

well after mojo jojo attacted i went on a walk as a couple of guys came up to me...

(FLASH BACK)

Great these bozoz what to fight me geeze)-buttercup thinking

hey girly what a fine like you doing here said a creep guy

what the hell he is so dead)-buttercup thinking as walking a way.

hey why don't we go some where privet said a pervert guy

no thanks i said to him as i keep walking until i was pulled back to them geeze these guys do want to die.

hey let her go you creeps said a guy wearing black and green hair came up to us.

what do you want Ty can't you see i'm buissy here at the moment said the prev.

no jack you see i'm not here for you i'm here for her now give her here now said Ty what am i a prize toy or some thing geeze.

fine but first said jack as he touch my boobies ohhh he is so dead when i get my hands on him prev.

YOU PERVERT YOU ARE SO GOING TO DIE FOR THAT i said as i hit him where the sun don't take that bitch.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH said jack as he neele down

oooooooooooooooooh damn said Ty and prev's partner

you better take prev to the hospital a sap i said

y-yeah i will said the guy as he pick up prev jack and walked away (sigh)

wow you are a cool girl man did not expected that at all said Ty

thanks and thank you for trying to save me back there i said as we walk out of the ally way.

so since you now my name tell me Ur name said Ty

um buttercup i said

cool name well nice to meet you by the way i'm a bad boy said Ty as we keep walking.

thank u i said as we walk.

we be came best friends that when that prev came back as a werewolf and scratch me on the arm and rape me but lucky i did not get pragnet. then when i went out side i saw Ty with a other girl it broke my heart so i did not talk to him anymore.

(END OF FLASH BACK)

And that's my monster story how i got turn into a monster and my bad boy story in one i said

I HATE PREV'S THEY NEVER LEARN DO THEY IF I SEE THAT GUY I KILL HIM GRRRRRR said robin and bunny

hehehehe to late for that he won't move for a years to come i said to them.

hey kaoru do you know a song from Cascade said miyako

no why i ask her

well there is a song it's call bad boy said miyako

oooow i like that song said momoko

us to said robin and bunny

hey let's sing to kaoru so she now's what we are talking about said miyako

YEAH said girl's

(miyako)

Remember the feelings, remember the day My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away This moment, I knew I would be someone else My love turned around and I felt

(momoko)

Be my bad boy, be my man Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend You can be my bad boy, but understand That I don't need you in my life again

(bunny and robin)

Would you be my bad boy, be my man Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend You can be my bad boy, but understand That I don't need you again No, I don't need you again

(GIRLS excepted kaoru)

Bad boy

(miyako)

You once made this promise to stay by my side But after some time, you just pushed me aside You never thought that a girl could be strong Now, I'll show you, how to go on

(momoko,bunny and robin)

Be my bad boy, be my man Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend You can be my bad boy, but understand That I don't need you in my life again

(kaoru)-to the girls who were sup prize.

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend You can be my bad boy, but understand That I don't need you again No, I don't need you again

See you now it geeze said miyako

ok ok i now it because you guy keep playing it over and over i said.  



	14. Chapter 14

(momoko)

ok now we now about kaoru story what about you momoko said bunny

um i don't want to tell you guys my story and it is embarrassing to it i said to them.

aaaaaaaw come on momoko please miyako said as she did those puppies eyes damn she good.

ok ok just stop i said

well it started when me and my friends went to a party...

(FLASH BACK)

WOW this party is so cool said Missy

yeah it is so rea where did you find out about this place i said

well my boyfriend Fred and his friends all ways though a party like every year said rea as we walk around people and man were alot of people.

hey guys i'm going to the punch bowl and get some drinks want one i ask them.

no thank you blossom said my friends as i walk away from them. when i went to the bowl there was drunk jerk trying to make a move on me.

ugh this guy better stop now or so help me god i will hurt this guy)- i was thinking in my head.

hey dude there is this girl checking you out by the stairs go to her man said this girl with short hair.

really thanks sally said the guy and he run for the stairs man do drunks run fast damn.

ha that fool there is no girl will go out with him hehehehe said sally

um thank you sally for the help with that guy back there i said

no prob just stay away from him ok said sally

ok i said

hey blossom we are doing truth & dare come here and bring your friend over here said rea

um is it ok with you to join in on this with me and friends i ask her

sure who wounded join on good truth and dare she said as we went in a big circular. we have fun me and sally weren't getting dare until a boy kissing rea on the lips and spun the bottle and the bottle landed on sally.

ok sally truth or dare he ask her.

she was thinking about it all the time and finally she made up her mind.

dare me baby she said to him

he had an evil smile uh-oh that is not good at all.

ok then i dare you to kiss blossom on the lips for 10 seconds said the boy as everyone was laughing at me.

ok fine then said sally as she kiss me on the lips it felt weird then it felt good so i whated for the 10 seconds to be up and over with it.

ok 10 seconds are up girls said the guy next to Missy finally

we sepprate our lips and i stand up and walk up to rea's bf and

(SLAPPED) his face really hard to leave a mark on his face.

ouch said everyone

NEVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU PIECE OF SHIT i said to his face and storm out of the party and leave my so called "friends". And then there were gun fight in the street.  
(BANG)

it hit me on the chest and i was dieing on the floor until sally came.

crap your dieing better heal you and give you my powers let me tell you some thing you will make it but i won't so i'm telling you this now i'm a vampire and this is my last to stay on earth but i hope we meet again blossom. as she bite me i felt cold and then she break my neck. i lead there with her body legging on top of me. the next morning i was in the hospital lining down when i hear aloud scream in the hall way.

WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T SEE HER. WE ARE HER FAMILY FOR GOD SAKE said buttercup

buttercup don't be mean to them they are helping her to get well said prof

FOR GOD SAKE BUBBLES STOP YOUR CRYING said BC

b-but w-what i-if s-she does n-not m-make it said bubbles as she cry's

ok now i have to tell them to shut up now)-thinking in head

SHUT-UP GOD YOU GUYS ARE TO LOUD I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE i said and then i here running coming towards my room.

BLOSSOM YOUR OK said my family

of course i'm ok why won't be by the away doctor there was a girl name sally with me when i got shot where is she i have say thank you to her i said

i'm sorry blossom but she dead we coulded save her at all sorry said the doctor

blossom are you all right said the prof

whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i cried so hard that i did not stop at all not after i got out of the hospital.

(END FLASH BACK)

wow that's just wow said both bunny and robin

yeah i now i said to them

um momoko you know there is a song about kissing a girl right said miyako

ugh people don't have to keep putting songs on what we are saying geeze said kaoru

really what is the song name i ask her

it's called i kiss a girl and i like it and yes miyako i heard of it to said kaoru

(kaoru)

This was never the way I planned,

(momoko)

not my intention (kaoru)

I got so brave, drink in hand,

(momoko)

lost my discretion

(kaoru)

It's not what I'm used to,

(momoko)

just wanna try you on I'm curious for you caught my attention

(kaoru and momoko)

I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it

No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter You're my experimental game, just human nature It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave My head gets so confused, hard to obey

(PPGZ)

I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it

Us girls we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it It ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it.

bzzzzzzz a phone ring as bunny went to get it.

who is it bunny? said robin

um its blade he ask where am i said bunny

well tell him where u at said miyako

ok as she text him back and send.

bzzzzzz again.

he ask what are you girl are up tomorrow she said

well nothing really why i said as she texts what i said in text and send it

bzzzzzz it went dang he fast at that.

he ask do you girls want to come to the concert tomorrow she said

umm hold on said kaoru as she went to see the prof.

bzzzzz it went again ok thats not cool at all geeze.

what did he say now said robin

well he said is anyone there hehehe fool she said as she text him back.

as kaoru came running in and take bunny's phone and text fast then bunny she sent the text to him.

so what did the dad say kaoru said miyako

he said sure why not and get out the house have fun. oh all most forgot he said no drinking alcohol said kaoru

WOO CONCERT TOMORROW YEAH said all of us hehehehe

bzzzzzz the phone went.

DAMN HE FAST AT TEXTING said us girls

he said ok see you guys there and by the way wear some thing nice to bye sweeted. she said and blush at the last one

aaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww said me,bubbles and robin

ek said kaoru hehehehehe funny. 


	15. Chapter 15

Hey bunny where did you meet benny by the way? said miyako

Hey benny where did you meet bunny by the way? said boomer

well at the beach why do you ask miyako said bunny

well at the beach why do you ask boomer said benny

tell us the story how you meet said momoko

just tell us how you meet said brick

it's better if i sing it to you guys ok said both of them

summer loving had me a blast-benny summer loving, happened so fast-bunny i met a girl crazy for me-benny i met a boy, cute as can be-bunny

summer days drifting away,  
to uh-oh those summer nights-benny and bunny tell me more, tell me more,-RRBZ did you get very far?-brick tell me more, tell me more,-PPGZ like, does he have a car?-momoko aha, do, aha, do, aha

i saved her life, she nearly drowned-benny he showed off, splashing around-bunny summer sun, something's begun,  
but uh-oh those summer nights-benny and bunny

summer fling don't mean a thing,  
but uh-oh those summer nights-benny and bunny

tell me more, tell me more,-RRBZ but you don't gotta brag-Butch tell me more, tell me more,- PPGZ cause he sounds like a drag-Kaoru

he got friendly, holding my hand-bunny well she got friendly, down in the sand-benny he was sweet, just turned eighteen.-bunny well she was good, you know what i mean-benny.

summer heat, boy and girl meet,  
but uh-oh those summer nights.-benny and bunny

tell me more, tell me more,-PPGZ how much dough did he spend?- robin tell me more, tell me more,-RRBZ could she get me a friend?-Mitch

summer dreams ripped at the seams,  
but oh, those summer nights.-benny and bunny tell me more, tell me more-RRBZ and PPGZ.

Just wow you guys been dating since the beach said robin

cool man you have been dating since the beach said mitch

o ooh how romantic said momoko and miyako

sweet said brick and boomer

ugh i get it's cute but ugh to smoochy said kaoru

what ever man said butch

girls went to bed except miyako who by the way made the dresses.

WHAT BRICK YOU SAID YOU LIKE MOMOKO SO THAT'S MEAN YOU LOVE HER TO said boomer and brick turn red really fast.

NO I JUST LIKE HER AS A FRIEND GEEZE BOOMER said brick still red

ha Ur face says different then Ur word's said butch

s-shut up y-you stupid moron's said brick

ha ha you just stuttered said Mitch

dude just tell the truth it will be over and you now it said benny as everyone look at brick. He felt uncomfortable for him as eyes are looking at him.

(sigh) I don't now if i love her i mean i'm still in love with blossom said brick as he sit down and his head down as well.

the boys look at each other and said it time for bed anyways we do have a concert.

oh yea brick why did you ask the girls to come ask butch

i'm going to make them sing on stage again he he he said brick

brick you now that's mean right said boomer

hey think it like this way boomer you get to see miyako in a dress he said benny

ow your right said boomer as he blush

O OOH FOR THE LOVE OF CRAP GO TO SLEEP NOW I MEAN IT GUYS said butch as he fall a sleep

everyone went to bed and sleep for a best concert in town. 


	16. Chapter 16

(boomer pov)

hey guys i have a question for ya said Mitch

what is it we all said

not you benny said Mitch

oh ok said benny

so what is your question said brick

well do you guys like like the hex girls said benny

how did you quess that was what i was going to say said Mitch

well i am a demon after all i can read peoples minds said benny

well ok like he said do u guys like the hex girls said Mitch

well umm i umm... said me and brick as we blush really hard uh who is he in love with.

noope not me said butch

really i thought you and kaoru would be a cute couple after all you guy are having angry tempters after all. said benny

and the way you look at her tell us you are interested in her said Mitch

ok i agree that she fine but i have a girlfriend who bye the way i love her so much and kaoru is just a friend. said butch as he little blush.

and boomer you are in l.o.v.e with miyako are you said benny

w-well y-yes i'm in love with her but i got to now her more before i make her my girlfriend first i said as i blushed

how sweet and last but not least brick what about you hmmmm said Mitch we all turn around to see brick

um i um don't now y-yet said brick

ow come on brick just tell your bro's what you tell me said Mitch

what he tell you Mitch said butch as Mitch about to say some thing brick interrupted him.

NO DON'T SAY IT MITCH OR I'M GONNA KILL YOU said brick as red as can be.

(sigh) brick please tell us what it is we promiss not to judge you i said with my puppies eyes look brick keep looking all around the room until he see my eyes and gave up.

(sigh) fine just don't judge me butch or i kill you got that said brick

YES I WON'T JUDGE YOU NOW HURRY UP said butch

ok ilikeblossomandmomoko said brick as he blush

huh we all said then brick breath in air.

I LIKE BLOSSOM AND MOMOKO said brick as he was supper blushing and not looking at us.

1

2

3

WHAT me and butch said at the same time

WHEN,HOW,WHY? butch said as we all look at brick

when we where leaving towns vile, blossom said it was a "gift"and I don't now all I now is that i'm in love with her said brick as he look at us.

uh-oh me and butch said at the same time as we look at each other.

ok whats with the uh-oh guys said brick as he look at us.

well you see kaoru and miyako said that the PPGZ quit supper hero and they don't now were they are anymore brick i said to butch just nodded his head. really man you just nodded really.

brick man are you ok you don't look good said butch

SLAP

YE-OW WHAT THE HELL MITCH said butch as he rub back of his head

YOU DON'T ASK SOME ONE IF THEY ARE OK WHEN THEY FOUND OUT THEIR LOVE IS NOT THERE ANYMORE GEEZE BUTCH said Mitch

when they were fighting about stuff and brick is spacing out i look at benny as he was texting some one on phone.

hey who are you texting to i ask him

uh oh i was texting my girlfriend that's all said benny

oh ok i said as i look at the guy's as i sit next to benny

when do you think they stop fight soon as i said this

maybe my phone will help said benny as he turn up his phone

then the phone rings

You can't touch this You can't touch this You can't touch this You can't touch this

My, my, my, my Music hits me so hard Makes me say, "Oh my Lord thank you for blessing me"  
With a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet

It feels good when you know you're down A superdope homeboy from the Oaktown And I'm known as such and this is a beat You can't touch

I told you homeboy You can't touch this Yeah, that's how we livin' and you know You can't touch this

Look in my eyes man You can't touch this Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics You can't touch this

Fresh new kicks and pants You got it like that, now you know you wanna dance So move out of your seat and get a fly girl and catch this beat While it's rolling hold on, pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on

Like that, like that Cold on a mission so fall on back Let 'em know that you're too much And this is a beat you can't touch

Yo, I told you You can't touch this Why you standing there man?  
You can't touch this Yo, sound the bells, school is in sucker You can't touch this

Give me a song or rhythm Making 'em sweat, that's what I'm giving 'em now They know you talk about the Hammer Or you're talking about a show

That's hyped and tight Singers are sweating, so pass them a wipe or a tape to learn What it is going to take in the '90's to burn the charts Legit either work hard or you might as well quit

That's the word because you know You can't touch this You can't touch this Break it down Stop! Hammer time

Go with the flow it is said That if you can't groove to this then you probably are dead So wave your hands in the air Bust a few moves run your fingers through your hair

This is it for a winter Dance to this an' you're gonna get thinner Move slide your rump just for a minute let's all do the bump Bump, bump, bump

Yeah, you can't touch this Look man, you can't touch this You better get hyped boy 'cause you know ya can't You can't touch this

Ring the bell, school's back in Break it down Stop! Hammer time

You can't touch this You can't touch this You can't touch this Break it down Stop! Hammer time

Every time you see me, the Hammer's just so hyped I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic Now why would I ever stop doing this?  
When others making records that just don't hit

I've toured around the world from London to the Bay It's Hammer, go Hammer, M. , yo Hammer And the rest can go and play Can't touch this

You can't touch this You can't touch this Yeah, you can't touch this I told you, you can't touch this

Too hype You can't touch this Yo we outta here You can't touch this

well it did stop them from fight and brick is looking again uh.

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ask butch

its a text message song from my girl said benny as he read it then his eyes went wide.

hey um what is the girls band name by the way said benny

um hex girlz why do you ask said Mitch

well my girl is at their house tonight said benny

WHAT said me,butch,brick and Mitch

yeah they are spending the night there it said so on my phone see as he should us his message.

Um brick i now that look on your face what are you thinking now bro said butch as we all look at brick.

hey benny can you ask the girls what they are the girls up tomorrow said brick as brick finish benny start to tip up and send the message.

we what after a why'll the phone went off we can't turn off the song

You can't touch this You can't touch this You can't touch this You can't touch this My, my, my, my Music hits me so hard Makes me say, "Oh my Lord thank you for blessing me"  
With a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet

It feels good when you know you're down A superdope homeboy from the Oaktown And I'm known as such and this is a beat You can't touch

I told you homeboy You can't touch this Yeah, that's how we livin' and you know You can't touch this

Look in my eyes man You can't touch this Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics You can't touch this

Fresh new kicks and pants You got it like that, now you know you wanna dance So move out of your seat and get a fly girl and catch this beat While it's rolling hold on, pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on

Like that, like that Cold on a mission so fall on back Let 'em know that you're too much And this is a beat you can't touch

Yo, I told you You can't touch this Why you standing there man?  
You can't touch this Yo, sound the bells, school is in sucker You can't touch this

Give me a song or rhythm Making 'em sweat, that's what I'm giving 'em now They know you talk about the Hammer Or you're talking about a show

That's hyped and tight Singers are sweating, so pass them a wipe or a tape to learn What it is going to take in the '90's to burn the charts Legit either work hard or you might as well quit

That's the word because you know You can't touch this You can't touch this Break it down Stop! Hammer time

Go with the flow it is said That if you can't groove to this then you probably are dead So wave your hands in the air Bust a few moves run your fingers through your hair

This is it for a winter Dance to this an' you're gonna get thinner Move slide your rump just for a minute let's all do the bump Bump, bump, bump

Yeah, you can't touch this Look man, you can't touch this You better get hyped boy 'cause you know ya can't You can't touch this

Ring the bell, school's back in Break it down Stop! Hammer time

You can't touch this You can't touch this You can't touch this Break it down Stop! Hammer time

Every time you see me, the Hammer's just so hyped I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic Now why would I ever stop doing this?  
When others making records that just don't hit

I've toured around the world from London to the Bay It's Hammer, go Hammer, M. , yo Hammer And the rest can go and play Can't touch this

You can't touch this You can't touch this Yeah, you can't touch this I told you, you can't touch this

Too hype You can't touch this Yo we outta here You can't touch this

man if that song is funny to hear.

as benny open the message he read out loud.

well they say nothing really why they ask said benny

ok ask the girls if they want to go to the concert tomorrow said brick as say that benny went to texting again and send and man he can text fast.

we all whated until butch snapped what the hell is taking them so long said butch

i don't now but i'll find out said benny as he went texting her again

You can't touch this You can't touch this You can't touch this You can't touch this

My, my, my, my Music hits me so hard Makes me say, "Oh my Lord thank you for blessing me"  
With a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet

It feels good when you know you're down A super dope homeboy from the Oak town And I'm known as such and this is a beat You can't touch

I told you homeboy You can't touch this Yeah, that's how we living' and you know You can't touch this

Look in my eyes man You can't touch this Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics You can't touch this

Fresh new kicks and pants You got it like that, now you know you wanna dance So move out of your seat and get a fly girl and catch this beat While it's rolling hold on, pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on

Like that, like that Cold on a mission so fall on back Let 'em know that you're too much And this is a beat you can't touch

Yo, I told you You can't touch this Why you standing there man?  
You can't touch this Yo, sound the bells, school is in sucker You can't touch this

Give me a song or rhythm Making 'em sweat, that's what I'm giving 'em now They know you talk about the Hammer Or you're talking about a show

That's hyped and tight Singers are sweating, so pass them a wipe or a tape to learn What it is going to take in the '90's to burn the charts Legit either work hard or you might as well quit

That's the word because you know You can't touch this You can't touch this Break it down Stop! Hammer time

Go with the flow it is said That if you can't groove to this then you probably are dead So wave your hands in the air Bust a few moves run your fingers through your hair

This is it for a winter Dance to this an' you're gonna get thinner Move slide your rump just for a minute let's all do the bump Bump, bump, bump

Yeah, you can't touch this Look man, you can't touch this You better get hyped boy 'cause you know ya can't You can't touch this

Ring the bell, school's back in Break it down Stop! Hammer time

You can't touch this You can't touch this You can't touch this Break it down Stop! Hammer time

Every time you see me, the Hammer's just so hyped I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic Now why would I ever stop doing this?  
When others making records that just don't hit

I've toured around the world from London to the Bay It's Hammer, go Hammer, M. , yo Hammer And the rest can go and play Can't touch this

You can't touch this You can't touch this Yeah, you can't touch this I told you, you can't touch this

Too hype You can't touch this Yo we outta here You can't touch this

ok that time i want to sing and dance to that hehehehe

ok what did she say said butch

um take a chill pile kaoru just went to ask her dad about it said blade as he read it out loud.

hahahahaha we all laugh so hard then the song came.

(RRBZ)

You can't touch this You can't touch this You can't touch this You can't touch this

(Boomer)

My, my, my, my Music hits me so hard Makes me say, "Oh my Lord thank you for blessing me"  
With a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet

(benny)

It feels good when you know you're down A super dope homeboy from the Oak town And I'm known as such and this is a beat You can't touch-RRBZ

(Butch)

I told you homeboy You can't touch this Yeah, that's how we livin' and you know You can't touch this

(Brick)

Look in my eyes man You can't touch this-RRBZ Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics You can't touch this-RRBZ

(Mitch)

Fresh new kicks and pants You got it like that, now you know you wanna dance So move out of your seat and get a fly girl and catch this beat While it's rolling hold on, pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on

(Boomer)

Like that, like that Cold on a mission so fall on back Let 'em know that you're too much And this is a beat you can't touch

(benny)

Yo, I told you You can't touch this-RRBZ Why you standing there man?  
You can't touch this-RRBZ Yo, sound the bells, school is in sucker You can't touch this-RRBZ

(Butch)

Give me a song or rhythm Making 'em sweat, that's what I'm giving 'em now They know you talk about the Hammer Or you're talking about a show

(Brick)

That's hyped and tight Singers are sweating, so pass them a wipe or a tape to learn What it is going to take in the '90's to burn the charts Legit either work hard or you might as well quit

(Mitch)

That's the word because you know You can't touch this-RRBZ You can't touch this-RRBZ Break it down-as we dance off Stop! Hammer time

(Boomer)

Go with the flow it is said That if you can't groove to this then you probably are dead So wave your hands in the air Bust a few moves run your fingers through your hair

(benny)

This is it for a winter Dance to this an' you're gonna get thinner Move slide your rump just for a minute let's all do the bump Bump, bump, bump

(Butch)

Yeah, you can't touch this Look man, you can't touch this You better get hyped boy 'cause you know ya can't You can't touch this-RRBZ

(Mitch)

Ring the bell, school's back in Break it down-as we dance off Stop! Hammer time

(RRBZ)

You can't touch this You can't touch this You can't touch this Break it down-as we dance off Stop! Hammer time

(Boomer)

Every time you see me, the Hammer's just so hyped I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic Now why would I ever stop doing this?  
When others making records that just don't hit

(benny)

I've toured around the world from London to the Bay It's Hammer, go Hammer, M. , yo Hammer And the rest can go and play Can't touch this-RRBZ

(RRBZ)

You can't touch this You can't touch this Yeah, you can't touch this I told you, you can't touch this

(Butch)

Too hype You can't touch this-RRBZ Yo we outta here You can't touch this -RRBZ

hahahahahahaha we all laugh and hold our tummy man that was fun.

ha ha what ha ha did ha ha say ha ha said brick as he laugh.

he open the phone then he read out.

sorry ha ha dude ha ha toke ha ha your ha ha girlfriends ha ha phone ha ha but ha ha anyways ha ha our ha ha dad is cool with it hahaha said benny as he keep laughing.

ok say see you guys there and by the way wear some thing nice and benny can say the last part said brick. blade went to texting to his girl as me, butch and Mitch were keep laughing it out

hahahahahaha man that was funny hahahaha.  



	17. Chapter 17

(Robin)

wow miyako your a good dress maker said bunny

yea you are good i said as she come down the stairs.

come on kaoru you have to come in that dress please said momoko

OOOO HELL NO I AM NOT COMING OUT GOT THAT said kaoru

momoko let me help KAORU IF YOU DON'T COME OUT IN THAT DRESS I WILL TELL EVERYONE YOUR SECRET ABOUT YOU NOW WHAT said miyako dang she can be scary some times.

OK OK im coming said kaoru as she walk down the stairs with momoko.

then a ringer went off

Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey I've been watching you Every little thing you do Every time I see you pass In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast I've tried to page you twice But I see you roll your eyes Wish I could make it real But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal 'Cause I know you really want me, yeah I hear your friends talk about me, yeah So why you trying to do without me, yeahhhh When you got me Where you want me (Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine You really blow my mind Maybe someday (someday), you and me can run away I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)  
Girl you got me on my knees Begging please, baby please Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying 'Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way?'  
Too far to turn around (turn around)  
So I'm gonna stand my ground (stand my ground)  
Gimme just a little bit of hope With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance 'Cause I know you really want me, yeah I hear your friends talk about me, yeah So why you trying to do without me, yeahhhh When you got me Where you want me Hey Juliet I think you're fine You really blow my mind Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey, hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)  
I know you really want me I hear your friends talk about me So why you trying to do without me When you got me Where you want me You don't have to say forever For us to hang together So hear (hear) me (me) when (when) I (I) say (say)  
Hey, Hey, Hey Julieeet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey Juliet I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet Hey, hey, Julieeet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey Juliet I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey, hey, Julieeet)  
(repeats)

as we all look at bunny as she got her phone out and look in at the text.

there is a limo out side your house and a butler to show where to go to at the concert from RRBZ said bunny

o-ok like the song u pick said ppgz as we went to the limo and see a butler there.

hello ladies please get inside said the butler

ok we all said as we went inside.

(skip to the concert)

ow that's alot of people in that line said kaoru

um are we going in that line ask momoko

no ladies your going to the V.I.P door said butler as he went out and open our door. we went out of the limo and then the butler went to the door and knocked on it. the door open and we see a maid there opening it.

Rachael is that you said miyako as we all look at her.

yes miss it is me and you must be the girl that our master's dog went to your house right said Rachael

yes oh and this is my sisters and my friends said miyako

ow and by the way my name is miyako said miyako

im momoko said momoko

im kaoru said kaoru

im bunny said bunny

im robin i said as we all put our head down.  
it's nice to meet you and come in let me show you our rooms said Rachael as she went up a head as the butler get his phone out.

sir the girls are here,yes sir,i'll sir goodbye sir said the butler

um excuse me but what is Ur name said kaoru as she look at the butler.

the names Jason my lady said Jason as we keep on walking to the room.

ah here is Ur room my lady's hope you like it said Rachael as she open the door our mouth's are wide open.

wow that's a big room for us geeze said kaoru as we went in and look around.

um guy's you got to look at this said momoko as we walk up to the window and see a lot of people in there seat's.

CRAP THAT'S A LOT OF PEOPLE said kaoru and we all nodded our heads.

um my ladies you should turn on the T.V and watch it said Jason

ok we said as we watch.

ladies and gentleman boys and girl's welcome to the RRBZ the host

there were scream's of the boy's name shout out loud ugh how i hate it when people do that.

ok let's bring out the RRBZ now said the host as the people went scream out loud again and damn that one really hurt my ears geeze people keep it down. the RRBZ are walking excepted blade uh where is he.

hey people thanks for coming ok now we got two big sup prize for ya but first we are going to sing hope you like said butch as he give the host back the mic. ok they are going to play the songs they pick this better be good.

ok 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 said boomer

(RRBZ)  
Make it count, play it straight Don't look back, don't hesitate When you go big time

(brick)

What you want, what you feel Never quit, and make it real When you roll big time

(butch)

Hey, hey, listen to your heart now Hey, hey, don't you feel the rush?  
Hey, hey, better take your shot now Oh, oh, oh, oh

(boomer)

Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose If you want it all, lay it on the line It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time

(Mitch)

Step it up, getting gear Go for broke, make it clear Gotta go big time

(brick)

Make it work, get it right Change the world over night Gotta dream big time

(butch)

Hey, hey, give it all you got now Hey, hey, isn't it a rush?  
Hey, hey, finish what you start now Oh, oh, oh, oh

(boomer)

Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose If you want it all, lay it on the line It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time

(Mitch)

Look around Everyone is shining now, it's brighter somehow Look around Nothing's really as it seems, nothing but dreams

(brick)

You and I Gonna make a brand new sound, like we own this town We can fly Now our feet are off the ground and never look down

(butch)

Welcome to the big time All the pretty people seen walking in the sunshine Welcome to the good times Life will never be the same

(boomer)

Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose If you want it all, lay it on the line It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time

(RRBZ)

If you want it all, lay it on the line It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time

wow that was good said kaoru

um guy when they sing the next let's dance said miyako

ok we said to her and she smiled

hey look they are starting again said bunny so we all look at the boyz.

(brick)

(Maybe this could be the line That starts the whole story Maybe you could be the one The one who's meant for me

(butch)

I know that I should wait But what if you're my soul mate?  
I'll slow down when you say, slow down We can

(boomer)

We can party like the weekend You got me thinking, we could be a thing, yeah I know you know, I've got your heart pumping I know you know, we know we've got something

(mitch)

We could be onto something so good Tell me that your mine I know you know, you've got my heart pumping I know you know, we know we've got something

(brick)

Do you notice me at all?  
I'm usually lost for words You know I can't help but fall I've never felt so sure

(butch)

Got me in a hurry But you don't gotta worry I'll slow down When you say slow down We can

(boomer)

We can party like the weekend You got me thinking, we could be a thing, yeah I know you know, I've got your heart pumping I know you know, we know we've got something

(mitch)

We could be onto something so good Tell me that your mine I know you know, you've got my heart pumping I know you know, we know we've got something right

(brick)

For two of our kind So let's party like it's 99 I know you know, you've got my heart pumping I know you know, we know we've got something

(misery girl)

Hey, baby, you drive me crazy It ain't about what you done for me lately It's all about you, no lie, it's the truth Just wanna say I got a big time crush on you

(boomer)

i know you know We could be something I know you know We got something

(mitch)

We can party like the weekend You got me thinking, we could be a thing, yeah I know you know, I've got your heart pumping I know you know, we know we've got something

(brick)

We could be onto something so good Tell me that your mine I know you know you've got my heart pumping I know you know we know we've got something right

(butch)

For two of our kind So let's party like it's 99, yeah I know we've got something

(RRBZ)

Whoa, oh We got something so right Woah, oh)

next song

(RRBZ)

Oh, yeah

(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)-benny

Oh, yeah

(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)-benny

(brick)

So tell me who am I supposed to be?  
What I gotta do to get you close to me?  
If I run away tonight will you follow me?  
C'mon, common, common

(Oh, yeah)-benny

(butch)

I see you standing there all alone Knowing you've been wanting me to say hello 'Cause when the lights go flashing everybody tonight It's on, it's on, it's on

(boomer)

Say anything you want, I turn the music on 'Cause, baby, we ain't going nowhere I'll leave it all behind to be with you tonight And everybody's screaming, oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah

(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)-benny

(mitch)

Screaming, oh, yeah

(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)-benny

(brick)

Screaming, oh, yeah

(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)-benny

(butch)

Screaming, oh, yeah, yeah

(boomer)

And now it's time I gotta make a move We could be together if you only knew 'Cause life's too short and we got nothing to lose Common, common, common

(Oh, yeah)-benny

(mitch)

I can't seem to get you out of my mind And I ain't gonna stop until I make you mine I just gotta make it to you by the end of the night Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh

(brick)

Say anything you want, I turn the music on 'Cause, baby, we ain't going nowhere I'll leave it all behind to be with you tonight And everybody's screaming, oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah

(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)-benny

(butch)

Screaming, oh, yeah

(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)-benny

(boomer)

Screaming, oh, yeah

(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)-benny

(mitch)

Screaming, oh, yeah, yeah

(brick)

I know that tonight is ending And time just keeps on running out I gotta find my way to you Oh, yeah

(butch)

Say anything you want, I turn the music on 'Cause, baby, we ain't going nowhere I'll leave it all behind to be with you tonight And everybody's screaming, oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah

(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)-benny

(boomer)

Screaming oh yeah

(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)-benny

(mitch)

Screaming oh yeah

(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)-benny

(brick)

Screaming oh yeah

(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)-benny

(butch)

Oh, yeah

(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)-benny

(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)-benny

(boomer)

C'mon

(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)-benny

(mitch)

I wanna hear you say

(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)-benny

hehehe they are trying to find out who sing it hehehe

(RRBZ)

Oh, it's gonna be a big night We're gonna have a good time It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

(brick)

1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls We're gonna party like it's the end of the world Let's get it started, started, started, whoa, oh

(butch)

Waiting on the weekend, it's Friday night We're gonna get dressed up for the time of our lives Let's get it started, started, started

(boomer)

'Cause I've been feeling down, down, down I need a pick me up, 'round, 'round, 'round I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud DJ take me away

(mitch)

Oh, it's gonna be a big night We're gonna have a good time It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

(brick)

Oh, it's gonna be a big night We're gonna have a good time It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

(butch)

It's been a long week Been working overtime I need a heartbeat to get this party right

(boomer)

I'm on another level Turn up the bass and treble Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up

(mitch)

'Cause I've been feeling down, down, down I need a pick me up, 'round, 'round, 'round I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud DJ take me away

(brick)

Oh, it's gonna be a big night We're gonna have a good time It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

(butch)

Oh, it's gonna be a big night We're gonna have a good time It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

(boomer)

1, 2, 3, call your boys and girls We're gonna party like it's the end of the world Let's get it started, started, started, started, started Let's go

(mitch)

1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls We're gonna party like it's the end of the world Let's get it started, started, started It's gonna be a big night

(brick)

Oh, it's gonna be a big night We're gonna have a good time It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

(RRBZ)

Oh, it's gonna be a big night We're gonna have a good time It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

im getting hungry said momoko

let's order pizza for a snack said bunny

i'm down with pizza i said

hehehehe you guys are funny said miyako

(brick)

When the chips are down, back against the wall Got no more to give 'cause we gave it all Seems like going a distance is unrealistic But we're too far from the start.

(butch)

So we take what comes and we keep on going Leaning on each other's shoulders Then we turn around and see we've come so far somehow.

(boomer)

We're halfway there, we're looking good now Nothing's gonna get in the way We're halfway there and looking back now I'd never thought that I'd ever say We're halfway there, we're halfway there.

(mitch)

If you never flew, we would never fall If the world was ours, we would have it all But the life we live isn't so simplistic You just don't get what you want.

(brick)

So we take what comes and we keep on going Leaning on each other's shoulders Then we turn around and see we've come so far somehow.

(butch)

We're halfway there, we're looking good now Nothing's gonna get in the way We're halfway there and looking back now I'd never thought that I'd ever say We're halfway there, we're halfway there.

(boomer)

How you ever gonna reach the stars If you never get off the ground?  
And you're always here where you are If you let life knock you down.

(mitch)

We're halfway there, we're looking good now Nothing's gonna get in the way We're halfway there and looking back now I'd never thought that I'd ever say We're halfway there, we're halfway there.

(Oh, we're halfway there, halfway there )-blade

(RRBZ)-Oh, we're halfway there, halfway there,Oh, we're halfway there, halfway there.

(KNOCK KNOCK)-from the door


	18. Chapter 18

(KNOCK KNOCK)-From the door

i got it said miyako as she went to the door.

here is your pizza you order it's $ 4.89 said the man at the door

ok here you go sir said miyako as she give him the money.

thank you have a nice day to you lady said the guy.

(brick)

Wait a minute before you tell me anything How was your day?  
'Cause I been missing You by my side, yeah.

(butch)

Did I awake you out of your dream?  
I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep You calm me down There's something about the sound of your voice.

(boomer)

I, I, I, I never, never, never As far away as it may seem no Soon we'll be together We'll pick up right where we left off.

(mitch)

Paris, London, Tokyo It's just one thing that I gotta do Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone Hello, tuck you in every night.

(brick)

And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah.

(butch)

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl, I'll be thinking about you.

(boomer)

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls That know my name But don't you worry, no 'Cause you have my heart.

(mitch)

It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city Just get up and go The show must go on So I need you to be strong.

(brick)

I, I, I, I never, never, never As far away as it may seem no Soon we'll be together We'll pick up right where we left off.

(butch)

Paris, London, Tokyo It's just one thing that I gotta do Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone Hello, tuck you in every night.

(boomer)

And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah.

(mitch)

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl, I'll be thinking about you.

(brick)

Whoa, wherever the wind blows me You're still the one and only girl on my mind No, there ain't no one better.

(Worldwide)-benny

(butch)

So always remember

(Worldwide)-benny

(boomer)

Always remember, girl, you're mine

(mitch)

Paris, London, Tokyo It's just one thing that I gotta do Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone Hello, tuck you in every night.

(brick)

And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah.

(butch)

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl, I'll be thinking about you.

(RRBZ)

Worldwide Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls That know my name But don't you worry 'Cause you have my heart.

mm good pizza- thinking in my head.

(RRBZ)

'Cause the world stops When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah And nothing even matters And nothing even matters.

(brick)

It's like one for the haters and two for all of those Who try to shut us down, they don't really know There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart, no.

(butch)

I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes When we're together, baby, anything goes 'Cause we don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no.

(boomer)

This wall we built together There ain't no way of knocking it over We'll be here forever Getting closer and closer, baby.

(mitch)

'Cause the world stops When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah And nothing even matters And nothing even matters.

(brick)

They can all talk Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah And nothing even matters, woah And nothing even matters.

(butch)

It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze They disappear and it's just you and me Anything you want to do, anything that you please, oh, woah, no.

(boomer)

Forget about our problems, forget about our past I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last Every second I'm with you just goes so fast, woah, oh, woah.

(mitch)

This wall we built together There ain't no way of knocking it over We'll be here forever That I told you, that I told you, baby.

(brick)

'Cause the world stops When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah And nothing even matters, eh And nothing even matters.

(butch)

They can all talk Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah And nothing even matters, woah And nothing even matters.

(boomer)

Nothing even matters, woah And nothing even matters, woah We don't even need to fight Everything will be alright, oh, yeah Nothing even matters but you and I.

(mitch)

'Cause the world stops When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah And nothing even matters, nothing even matters And nothing even matters.

(brick)

They can all talk Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah And nothing even matters, woah And nothing even matters.

(butch)

'Cause the world stops When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah And nothing even matters, nothing even matters And nothing even matters, baby.

(RRBZ)

They can all talk Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah And nothing even matters, woah And nothing even matters.

hey i'm going to the restroom be back said momoko as she leave the room.

ok we said and kept watching the boyz.

(RRBZ)

The City is Ours x2

Rolling past graffiti walls Billboards lighting up the block Everyone one of us on a mission (Oh yea)-benny Got a whole crew by my side Cars beep, beep when they pass us by We ready to get down to business (mm, mm)-benny

(brick)  
We pull up, open the door All the girls, scream there they are It's packed from wall to wall And, everybody is calling Here we come, it's almost time Feel the rush, now hit the lights We gonna get it all started

(RRBZ)  
Because the night is young The line is out the door Today was crazy but Tonight the city's ours Live it up Until the morning comes Today was crazy but tonight The city is ours (2x)

(Butch)  
My, my look how we roll Was it only a month ago Everybody said we were dreaming (ooh ooh)-benny Now we're here like, yeah we told ya Still far, but we're that much closer And there ain't no way that we're leaving (oh no)-benny

(boomer)  
We pull up, open the door All the girls, scream there they are It's packed from wall to wall And, everybody is calling Here we come, it's almost time Feel the rush, now hit the lights We gonna get it all started

(RRBZ)  
Because the night is young The line is out the door Today was crazy but Tonight the city's ours Live it up Until the morning comes Today was crazy but tonight The city is ours (2x)

(mitch)  
We gotta believe Its destiny calling So night after night We rock the whole place out As hard as it seems I know if you want it Then it's gonna happen some how

(brick)  
Because the night is young The line is out the door Today was crazy but Tonight the city's ours Live it up Until the morning comes Today was crazy but tonight

(RRBZ)

Because the night is young The line is out the door Today was crazy but Tonight the city's ours Live it up Until the morning comes Today was crazy but tonight The city is ours (4x)

what did i miss ask momoko as she came in the room.

um you just miss there song the city is ours said bunny as she went to the fridge to get a drink.

(RRBZ)

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy

(brick)

Have you ever had the feeling You're drawn to someone? Yeah And it isn't anything they couldn't Said or done?

(butch)

And everyday I see you on your own And I can't believe that you're alone But I overheard your girls And this is what they said, looking for a, looking for a

(boomer)

That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that Give me time, you know I'm gonna be there Don't be scared to come put your trust in me Can't you see all I really want to be

(mitch)

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that Knock me down, you know I'm coming right back I don't care at all what you done before All I really want is to be your

(RRBZ)

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

(brick)

Let me take a little moment To find the right words So when I kick it you it ain't something That you've heard

(butch)

I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer But I know I gotta put myself for worse See I think got the kind of love That you deserve and I heard that

(boomer)

That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be that Don't be scared to come put your trust in me Can't you see all I really want to be

(mitch)

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that Knock me down, you know, I'm coming right back I don't care at all what you done before All I really want is to be your

(RRBZ)

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

(brick)

If you tell me yeah, I'm waiting here Everyday like "Slum-dog Millionaire"  
Bigger than the "Twilight" love affair I'll be here, girl, I swear, looking for a, looking for a

(butch)

That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be that Don't be scared to come put your trust in me Can't you see all I really want to be

(boomer)

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that Knock me down, you know, I'm coming right back I don't care at all what you done before All I really want is to be your

(RRBZ)

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend (Your boyfriend)-blade Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend (Your boyfriend)-benny All I really want is to be your (Boyfriend)-benny

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend All I really want is to be your.

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend All I really want is to be your.

ok this is our last song before the break and after the break we got our first sup-prize for ya said butch

here we go said brick

brick:  
Get a call on a random afternoon I pick it up and I see that it's you Like my heart you were breaking the news You say "It's over, It's over, It's over"

Heading Out cause' I'm outta my mind All my friends are gonna see me tonight Staying' here till the sun starts to rise And I, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna

Dance hard, laugh long turn the music up now Party like a rock star, can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do, anything that I have to Til I forget about Jump hard, fall down gotta play it loud now Don't care, my head's spinning all around now I swear I'll do, anything that I have to Til I forget about you (music break)  
Til I forget about you

butch:  
I bet you thought I'd be here on my own Waiting for you to knock on my door Since you left I don't wait by the phone I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving

I found a place where I can lose myself And just leave your memory on the shelf See, I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else Cause I, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going

hard, laugh long Turn the music up now Party like a rock star Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do anything that I have to Til I forget about Jump hard fall down Gotta play it loud now Don't care, my head's Spinning all around now I swear I'll do anything that I have to Til I forget about you

boomer:  
Spending money like I don't mean a thing I'm going crazy now I don't even think I'm losing my mind, that's all I can do Til I forget about you

Repeat at butch:  
Til I forget about you

I can't forget about

ok we are going to have a 5 mint break so streach get out our seats, go to the restroom's anything really. said mitch

but don't i mean don't come to the back stage got that said butch

YES BUTCH said everyone as everyone was getting up and doing what they need to do. then bunny's phone went off

Hey Juliet

(Hey Juliet)  
Hey I've been watching you Every little thing you do Every time I see you pass In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast I've tried to page you twice But I see you roll your eyes Wish I could make it real But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal 'Cause I know you really want me, yeah I hear your friends talk about me, yeah So why you tryin'to do without me, yeahhhh When you got me Where you want me (Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine You really blow my mind Maybe someday (someday), you and me can run away I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)  
Girl you got me on my knees Beggin' please, baby please Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying 'Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way?'  
Too far to turn around (turn around)  
So I'm gonna stand my ground (stand my ground)  
Gimme just a little bit of hope With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance 'Cause I know you really want me, yeah I hear your friends talk about me, yeah So why you tryin' to do without me, yeahhhh When you got me Where you want me Hey Juliet I think you're fine You really blow my mind Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey, hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)  
I know you really want me I hear your friends talk about me So why you tryin' to do without me When you got me Where you want me You don't have to say forever For us to hang together So hear (hear) me (me) when (when) I (I) say (say)  
Hey, Hey, Hey Julieeet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey Juliet I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet Hey, hey, Julieeet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey Juliet I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey, hey, Julieeet)  
(repeats)

ok what did he say bunny said kaoru as we all look at her

um he said do you guys like the songs they pick? said bunny

we like it what is the 2 sup-prize are? said kaoru as she finish bunny went texting really fast and send it to him.

Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey I've been watching you Every little thing you do Every time I see you pass In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast I've tried to page you twice But I see you roll your eyes Wish I could make it real But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal 'Cause I know you really want me, yeah I hear your friends talk about me, yeah So why you tryin'to do without me, yeahhhh When you got me Where you want me (Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine You really blow my mind Maybe someday (someday), you and me can run away I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)  
Girl you got me on my knees Beggin' please, baby please Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying 'Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way?'  
Too far to turn around (turn around)  
So I'm gonna stand my ground (stand my ground)  
Gimme just a little bit of hope With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance 'Cause I know you really want me, yeah I hear your friends talk about me, yeah So why you tryin' to do without me, yeahhhh When you got me Where you want me Hey Juliet I think you're fine You really blow my mind Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey, hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)  
I know you really want me I hear your friends talk about me So why you tryin' to do without me When you got me Where you want me You don't have to say forever For us to hang together So hear (hear) me (me) when (when) I (I) say (say)  
Hey, Hey, Hey Julieeet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey Juliet I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet Hey, hey, Julieeet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey Juliet I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey, hey, Julieeet)  
(repeats)

he said sorry can't tell you. You have to watch kaoru and girls said bunny as she stick out her tung as it shown on her phone.

oh really as she toke bunny phone from her hand and text's really fast and bunny looked over her shoulder to see what she is saying. bunny's eyes and mouth went wide as she text was sent. and kaoru gave back bunny's phone to her.

Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey I've been watching you Every little thing you do Every time I see you pass In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast I've tried to page you twice But I see you roll your eyes Wish I could make it real But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal 'Cause I know you really want me, yeah I hear your friends talk about me, yeah So why you tryin'to do without me, yeahhhh When you got me Where you want me (Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine You really blow my mind Maybe someday (someday), you and me can run away I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)  
Girl you got me on my knees Beggin' please, baby please Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying 'Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way?'  
Too far to turn around (turn around)  
So I'm gonna stand my ground (stand my ground)  
Gimme just a little bit of hope With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance 'Cause I know you really want me, yeah I hear your friends talk about me, yeah So why you tryin' to do without me, yeahhhh When you got me Where you want me Hey Juliet I think you're fine You really blow my mind Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey, hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)  
I know you really want me I hear your friends talk about me So why you tryin' to do without me When you got me Where you want me You don't have to say forever For us to hang together So hear (hear) me (me) when (when) I (I) say (say)  
Hey, Hey, Hey Julieeet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey Juliet I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet Hey, hey, Julieeet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey Juliet I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey, hey, Julieeet)  
(repeats)

WOW REALLY KAORU DO YOU KISS YOUR FATHER WITH THAT MOUTH OF YOUR'S GEEZE said bunny as she read it out loud to everyone to hear.

kaoru what did you say in that text you sent to blade said momoko

um some curse words he said kaoru as we all went to bunny to see for ourself's and man did she curse.

dang girl you can curse geeze i said

KAORU THAT IS NOT A NICE THING TO SAY AT ALL said both miyako and momoko

ok ok bunny can you say sorry for me please said kaoru

as bunny text blade a sorry text and sent it to him Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey I've been watching you Every little thing you do Every time I see you pass In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast I've tried to page you twice But I see you roll your eyes Wish I could make it real But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal 'Cause I know you really want me, yeah I hear your friends talk about me, yeah So why you tryin'to do without me, yeahhhh When you got me Where you want me (Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine You really blow my mind Maybe someday (someday), you and me can run away I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)  
Girl you got me on my knees Beggin' please, baby please Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying 'Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way?'  
Too far to turn around (turn around)  
So I'm gonna stand my ground (stand my ground)  
Gimme just a little bit of hope With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance 'Cause I know you really want me, yeah I hear your friends talk about me, yeah So why you tryin' to do without me, yeahhhh When you got me Where you want me Hey Juliet I think you're fine You really blow my mind Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey, hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)  
I know you really want me I hear your friends talk about me So why you tryin' to do without me When you got me Where you want me You don't have to say forever For us to hang together So hear (hear) me (me) when (when) I (I) say (say)  
Hey, Hey, Hey Julieeet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey Juliet I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet Hey, hey, Julieeet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey Juliet I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey, hey, Julieeet)  
(repeats)

no problem man it was funny to read got to go they are starting the show again bye peps said bunny as she read it. as we see lots of people are coming back to there seat's.

OK EVERYONE HERE IS OUR SUP-PRIZE TO YOU HOPE YOU the host as the RRBZ and blade come out from back stage.

ok we have a new band member and he all ready has a girlfriend said brick

and he is a good singer we have ever meet in your life we hope you like him said butch

now here is a song to some one he loves so much said boomer

(brick)  
Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like We can go out any day any night Baby I'll take you there, take you there Baby I'll take you there, yeah

(butch)  
Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on You can get, get anything that you want Baby just shout it out, shout it out Baby just shout it out, yeah

(boomer)  
And if you You want me too Lets make a move

(mitch)  
Yeah so tell me girl if every time we...

(RRBZ)  
Tou-ou-ouch you get this kinda ru-u-ush Baby say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah If you don't wanna take it slow And you just wanna take me home Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah

(brick)  
And let me kiss you

(butch)  
Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need Lookin' so good from your head to your feet C'mon come over here, over here C'mon come over here, yeah

(boomer)  
Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends Makin' them drool on their chinny chin chins Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight Baby be mine tonight, yeah

(micth)  
And if yooou You want me too Lets make a move, yeah So tell me girl if everytime we

(RRBZ)  
Tou-ou-ouch you get this kinda ru-u-ush Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah If you don't wanna take it slow And you just wanna take me home Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah

(brick)  
And let me kiss you Let me kiss you Let me kiss you Let me kiss you Let me kiss you

(RRBZ)  
Na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na

(butch)  
Yeah, so tell me girl if everytime we tou-ou-ouch

(RRBZ)  
You get this kinda ru-u-ush Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah If you don't wanna take it slow And you just wanna take me home Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah Every time we to-ou-ouch You get this kinda Ru-u-ush Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah If you don't wanna take it slow And you just wanna take me home Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah

(boomer)  
And let me kiss you

the next

(Brick)

Bye bye bye I'm doing this tonight You're probably gonna start a fight I know this can't be right Hey baby come on I loved you endlessly When you weren't there for me So now it's time to leave and make it alone

(butch)

I know that I can't take no more It ain't no lie I want to see you out that door Baby bye bye bye

[RRBZ]  
Bye bye Don't want to be a fool for you Just another player in your game for two You may hate me but it ain't no lie Baby bye bye bye Bye bye Don't want to make it tough I just want to tell you that I've had enough It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie Baby bye bye bye

You just hit me with the truth Now girl you're more than welcome to So give me one good reason Baby come on I've lived for you and me And now I really come to see That life would be much better once you're gone

I know that I can't take no more Ain't no lie I want to see you out that door Baby bye bye bye

[RRBZ]

I'm givng up I know for sure don't' want to be the reason for your love no more Bye bye I'm checking out, I'm signing off Don't want to be the loser and I've had enough

Don't want to be your fool in this game for two So I'm leaving you behind (Bye bye bye)  
I don't want to make it tough (Make it tough)  
But I've had enough (Bye bye)  
And it ain't no lie

the last song

(Mitch)

Yeah! In the place to be!  
RRBZ on the M I C!  
Witch Doctor!

(brick)

Everybody can they do it?  
(Can they do it?)-girls Come on people let's get to it!  
(Let's get to it!)girls

(butch)

Come on shake, come on roll!  
Everybody hit the floor!  
Come on shake, come on roll!  
With the RRBZ here we go!

(boomer)

I told the witch doctor I was in love with you I told the witch doctor you didn't love me too!  
And then the witch doctor he told me what to do He said that

(mitch)

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah To the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah Ting tang wallawalla bingbang

(benny)

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah To the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah Ting tang wallawalla bingbang

Yo DJ pump this party!-butch

(brick)

Everybody can they do it?  
(Can they do it?)-girl Come on people let's get to it!  
(Let's get to it!)-girl

(butch)

Come on shake, come on roll!  
Everybody hit the floor!  
Come on shake, come on roll!  
With the RRBZ here we go!

brick, butch, boomer!-blade

(boomer)

I told the witch doctor you didn't love me too!  
I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice!  
And then the witch doctor he gave me this advice He said to

(mitch)

Ooh eeh, yeah, come on ooh aah Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah

(benny)

To the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah Ting tang wallawalla bingbang

(brick)

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah To the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah Ting tang wallawalla bingbang

(girl)

Yeah you've been keeping love from me And that's not very smart!  
(Not very smart)-RRBZ So I went out and found myself Someone who'd tell me how to win your heart!  
(Whoa! Yeah!)-RRBZ

(butch)

My friend the witch doctor he told me what to say My friend the witch doctor he told me what to do I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you, whoa! Oh baby baby!

(boomer)

Everybody can they do it?  
(Can they do it?)-girl Come on people let's get to it!  
(Let's get to it!)-girl

(mitch)

Come on shake, come on roll!  
Everybody hit the floor!  
Come on shake, come on roll!  
With the RRBZ here we go!

(benny)

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah To the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah Ting tang wallawalla bingbang

(brick)

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah To the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah Ting tang wallawalla bingbang

(butch)

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah To the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah Ting tang wallawalla bingbang

(boomer)

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah To the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah Ting tang wallawalla bingbang

OK OK NOW YOUR SECOND SUP-PRIZE IS THE NEW BAND NAME IS THE HEX GIRLZ said brick as we just sat there with your mouths open.

what did he just say out loud in front of the people ask kaoru as we look at the boyz uh-oh what is butch up to now.

WHATS THE MATTER GIRLS ARE YOU CHICKEN OR WHAT? said butch as we look at kaoru as she look mad at butch he shouldent piss her off like that.

OH HE IS SO D-E-A-D-E-D said kaoru

uh here we go again geeze said momoko and miyako

well mite as well me and bunny said as we all left to go to the stage. 


	19. Chapter 19

(mitch)

dude why did you do that said boomer as he cuver the mic

hehehe you'll see then we went off the stage then we hear music playing and we see the girlz play.

(kaoru)  
Earth (bunny)  
wind (momoko)  
fire (miyako)  
and air (Kaoru)  
Earth, wind, fire, and air We may look bad but we don't care We ride the wind We feel the fire,  
To love the earth is our one desire (to love the earth is our one desire)-girls

(miyako)  
Love the earth It's only fair It's one big earth That we must share We love the earth With all our fire It's in our souls Our one desire

(momoko)  
Earth, wind, fire, and air We may look bad But we don't care We ride the wind We feel the fire To love the earth is our one desire (to love the earth is our one desire)-girls

(bunny)  
Nature is a precious gift It will make your spirits lift Love the earth with your fire It's in your sould Your one desire

(kaoru)  
Earth, wind, fire, and air We may look bad but we don't care We ride the wind We feel the fire To love the earth is our one desire To love the earth is our one desire

wow that just wow

uh now it's miyako and bunny

(bunny)  
here we go now! here we go no-no-no-no-n-no-n-no-now! Yo, yo look at me walking down the runway, like a v.i.p just doing my thing,with mt girl M yeah ya b-b-b-best, believe me

(miyako)  
hey b, i'm doing my thing and when i say ''what?'', lemme hear you sing we got the moves,we talk the talk and know we're gonna show 'em we can walk the walk

(bunny and miyako)  
when we up in the club it's easy to see that we got style in our veins 'cause fashion's what we breathe when we up on the runway we doing it right, right R-r-r-r-r-r-r-right! fashion is my krypton!{5x}  
yo,yo we got them moves walking down the street,in our dancing shoes high-top's on, and i'm ready to roll my super style, out of control hold up, i got something to say our fashion sense's a-okay walking your way,so you better look grace we're double dot of sugar and spice when we walking like this everybody knows that we got fashion in our blood from our head to our toes nobody will argue we looking so right,  
right R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-right fashion is my krypton!{5x} walk,walk, work it right fashion is my krypton!here we go now!fashion is my krypton!{5x} walk,walk, work it right fashion is my krypton!fashion is my krypton!fashion is my krypton!

ok that was just wow man i hope people likes them uh what are the girls whisper about some thing.

momoko 1:  
Honey, you're a sweet thing and you look so fine all I ever wanted is to make you mine

PPGZ:  
Give me a clue tell me what I need to do to get lucky with you

kaoru 2:  
Boy I really love you with my heart and soul honey won't you take me where I want to go

PPGZ:  
Give me a clue tell me what I need to do to get lucky with you

miyako:  
Getting lucky hmmm getting lucky is what's its really all about

getting lucky hmmm getting lucky its something I can't do without

bunny:  
Honey I've been waiting waiting patiently let me unlock you're heart boy I think I got the key

PPGZ 2x

give me a clue won't you tell me what i need to do to get lucky with you(repeat until fade)

ha-ha-ha-ha man the boyz are so have a crush on the girls.

ok this song is change up and it is for some one i love said robin i think is her name

(robin)  
hey mitch You're so fine You're so fine You blow my mind Hey mitch!  
Hey, hey, Hey mitch.

hey mitch You're so fine You're so fine You blow my mind Hey Mitch!  
Hey, hey, Hey Mitch.

Hey, Mitch!  
You've been around all night And that's a little long You think you've got it right But I think you got it wrong But can't you say goodnight So you can take me home Mitch

'Cause when you say you will It always means you won't You're giving me the chills Baby, please baby, don't Every night you still leave me all alone Mitch

(robin)  
Oh Mitch, what a pity You don't understand You take me by the heart When you take me by the hand Oh Mitch, you're so pretty Can't you understand It's guys like you Mitch Oh what you do mitch, do Mitch Don't break my heart Mitch!

Hey Mitch!  
Now when you take me by the Who's ever gonna know Everytime you move I let A little more show It's something we can use So don't say no Mitch

C'mon and give it to me anyway you can Anyway you wanna do it I'll treat you like a man But please baby, don't leave me in the damn Mitch

PPGZ

Oh Mitch You're so fine You're so fine You blow my mind Hey Mitch!  
Hey, hey, Hey Mitch.

Oh Mitch You're so fine You're so fine You blow my mind Hey Mitch!  
Hey, hey, Hey Mitch.

PPGZ x2

WHAT THE H-HELL IS SHE SAYING AND DAMN IT WHY THE H-HELL I'M BLUSHING F-FOR I was thinking in my head as the guys had grins on there faces uh-oh not g-good not good at all as i was about to start to run for it but butch was in front of me crap.

where do you think you going mitch said butch

i...i...was going to get a drink i said lied

your lie what were you go uh said benny man do i hate demon powers

i i was going to get fresh air i said the truth to them as they look at benny too see if i was lied again.

he is not lied said benny

ok well do you love robin said brick and i turn red really fast

NO

YES YOU DO

NO I DON'T

YES YOU DO

NO I DON'T

NO YOU DON'T

YES I? WAIT WHAT

TOO LATE YOU JUST ADMIT YOU LIKE HER DO HE-HE-HE Said brick

crap,crap,crap,CRAP I said it out loud as i sit down on the floor and my face is really really red now ugh.

so man do you like like her ask butch and i nodded my head

b-but p-please d-don't t-tell h-her at all i said as i shutter the words 


	20. Chapter 20

(miyako)

ok girls i don't have any thing to sing now said kaoru as we looked at each other

oh i got one be right back i said as i went to see the boys but before i got to say some thing i hear what they ask mitch.

so man do you like like her ask butch and i see mitch nodded his head. uh who does he like?

b-but p-please d-don't t-tell h-her at all said mitch as he stuttered the words.

we won't tell robin at all man said benny as he went to help him up from the floor.

uh-oh um guys there is some one here with us said boomer as he and the guys were looking at me.

i'm sorry but i did not mean to listen on our conversations but i was here for boomer so we can sing a song. and i promises i won't tell anyone about you now what i said

thank you miyako said mitch as he went up to me as he hug me weird

ok so what song did you want to sing said boomer as he went up to me. then i whisper in his ear and he smile at me.

i like that song he said as we walk to the stage and everyone was looking at us.

"Shout"

[boomer]  
We-eee-eeel...  
You know you make me wanna (Shout!)-RRBZ AND PPGZ Kick my heels up and (Shout!)-RRBZ AND PPGZ Throw my hands up and (Shout!)-RRBZ AND PPGZ Throw my head back and (Shout!)-RRBZ AND PPGZ

[miyako]  
Come on now (Shout!)-RRBZ AND PPGZ Don't forget to say you will Don't forget to say, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Say you will)-RRBZ AND PPGZ

[Boomer]  
Say it right now bab-ay (Say you will)-RRBZ AND PPGZ Come on, come on (Say you will)-RRBZ AND PPGZ Say it, will-a you-ooooo!  
(Say you will)-RRBZ AND PPGZ You got it, now!  
RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Say) say that you love me RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Say) say that you need me RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Say) say that you want me RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Say) you wanna please me RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Say) come on now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Say) come on now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Say) come on now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Say) come on now

[miyako]  
RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Say) I still remember (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop)-RRBZ AND PPGZ When you used to be nine years old (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop)-RRBZ AND PPGZ

[Boomer]  
Yeah-yeah!  
I was a fool for you, from the bottom of my soul, yeah!  
(Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop)-RRBZ AND PPGZ

[miyako]  
Now that you've grown, up (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop)-RRBZ AND PPGZ Enough to know, yeah yeah (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop)-RRBZ AND PPGZ

[Boomer]  
You wanna leave me, you wanna, let me go (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop)-RRBZ AND PPGZ I want you to know ([miyako:] I wanna know)  
I said I want you to know right now, yeah! ([miyako:] I want to know)  
You been good to me baby ([miyako:] Good to me baby)  
Better than I been to myself, ([boomer and miyako:] hey! hey!)  
An if you ever leave me ([miyako:] You ever leave)  
I don't want nobody else, ([miyako:] nobody else) hey! hey!  
I said I want you to know ([miyako:] I want to know)  
I said I want you to know right now ([miyako:] I want to know)  
You know you make me wanna RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout-wooo) hey-yeah RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout-wooo) yeah-yeah-yeah RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout-wooo) aaaalll-right RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout-wooo) aaaalll-right RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout-wooo) come on now!  
RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) come on now!  
RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) all-alright RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) it's all-alright RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) all-alright RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) all-alright (aah)-Miyako Now wai-a-ait a minute!  
I feel aaaaaaallllllright!  
(OOOOOOOOW)-rrbz and ppgz Now that I got my woman I feel aaaaaaaalllllright!  
You've been so good to me You've been so good to me You know you make me wanna RRBZ and ppgz-(Shout-wooo) lift my heels up and

[miyako]  
RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout-wooo) throw my head back and

[Boomer]  
RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout-wooo) come on now

[miyako]  
RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout-wooo) come on now

[miyako and boomer]  
RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout-woo) come on now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout-wooo) come on now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout-wooo) take it easy RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout-wooo) take it easy RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout-wooo) take it easy

[Boomer]  
RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit softer now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit softer now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit softer now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit softer now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit softer now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit softer now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit softer now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit softer now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit softer now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit softer now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit softer now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit softer now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit softer now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit softer now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit softer now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit softer now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit softer now

[miyako]  
RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit louder now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit louder now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit louder now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit louder now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit louder now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit louder now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit louder now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit louder now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit louder now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit louder now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit louder now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit louder now (Shout)-RRBZ AND PPGZ Hey-Hey-A-Hey (Hey-Hey-A-Hey)-RRBZ AND PPGZ Hey-A-Hey-A (Hey-A-Hey-A)-RRBZ AND PPGZ Hey-A-Hey-A)-RRBZ AND PPGZ (Hey-A-Hey-A)-RRBZ AND PPGZ Hey-A-A-Hey)-RRBZ AND PPGZ (Hey-A-A-Hey)-RRBZ AND PPGZ

[RRBZ AND PPGZ]  
(Hey-A-Hey-A)  
(Hey-A-Hey-A)  
Hey-A-A-Hey)  
(Hey-A-A-Hey)

[Boomer]  
RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit louder now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit louder now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit louder now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit louder now RRBZ AND PPGZ-(Shout) a little bit louder now

[miyako]  
Jump up and shout now (wooo)-RRBZ AND PPGZ

[Boomer]  
Jump up and shout now (wooo)-RRBZ AND PPGZ

[miyako]  
Jump up and shout now (wooo)-RRBZ AND PPGZ

[Boomer]  
Jump up and shout now (wooo)-RRBZ AND PPGZ

[Miyako and boomer]  
Jump up and shout now (wooo)-RRBZ AND PPGZ Jump up and shout now (wooo)-RRBZ AND PPGZ Jump up and shout now (wooo)-RRBZ AND PPGZ Jump, jump, jump, jump and shout!  
Jump, jump, jump, jump and shout!  
Jump, jump, jump, jump and shout!  
Jump, jump, jump, jump and shout!  
SHOUT!

[Boomer]  
Yeeeaaahhhh!

hehehe that was fun.

ok everyone that's all for now we hope you like the music we play for ya goodnight and hope we see you again said brick

us girls were about to leave until boomer grab my arm to stop me from leaving.

yes boomer is there any thing you need i ask him as the girls wait for me.

um well you see i need to talk to you alone for a min will you follow me for a second.

as we went outside to a garden boomer turn around and was blushing so bad.

um boomer are you ok your blushing really bad i said to him

um yes i'm fine it just that ireallylikelikeyoumiyako said boomer

a what did you say your to fast i did not hear you clear i said to boomer

i said i like like you miyako said boomer

oh boomer really i said i was so happy but i don't want to be in the couple yet

y-yes said boomer 


	21. Chapter 21

(boomer)

y-yes i said to miyako as she look at the ground

i'm sorry boomer but i can't love you it's just that i was in love with this guy and bad stuff happen and i just don't want that happen again said miyako as she look sad.

it's ok you don't have to be sad about it well see you later i said as i left her there i start to cry as i walk out to the limo car.

HEY BOOMER WAIT UP MAN said brick and the guys came up to me.

hey guys i said in a sad tone

hey whats wrong man said benny as everyone look at me.

it's nothing really i said as they look at me

yeah right man whats really wrong man just tell us already said butch

(sigh) fine i tell miyako that i really like her and she said that she was in love with this guy and bad stuff happen and she does not won't that happen again to her i guess i said as we went to the car. then we left the concert i look out side the window.

hey you now i can ask bunny what happen to miyako past guys said benny as he bring out his phone.

yeah ask her please said brick as they look at benny as he text her. i look out the window.(sigh)

You can't touch this

You can't touch this You can't touch this You can't touch this

My, my, my, my Music hits me so hard Makes me say, "Oh my Lord thank you for blessing me"  
With a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet

It feels good when you know you're down A superdope homeboy from the Oaktown And I'm known as such and this is a beat You can't touch

I told you homeboy You can't touch this Yeah, that's how we livin' and you know You can't touch this

Look in my eyes man You can't touch this Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics You can't touch this

Fresh new kicks and pants You got it like that, now you know you wanna dance So move out of your seat and get a fly girl and catch this beat While it's rolling hold on, pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on

Like that, like that Cold on a mission so fall on back Let 'em know that you're too much And this is a beat you can't touch

Yo, I told you You can't touch this Why you standing there man?  
You can't touch this Yo, sound the bells, school is in sucker You can't touch this

Give me a song or rhythm Making 'em sweat, that's what I'm giving 'em now They know you talk about the Hammer Or you're talking about a show

That's hyped and tight Singers are sweating, so pass them a wipe or a tape to learn What it is going to take in the '90's to burn the charts Legit either work hard or you might as well quit

That's the word because you know You can't touch this You can't touch this Break it down Stop! Hammer time

Go with the flow it is said That if you can't groove to this then you probably are dead So wave your hands in the air Bust a few moves run your fingers through your hair

This is it for a winter Dance to this an' you're gonna get thinner Move slide your rump just for a minute let's all do the bump Bump, bump, bump

Yeah, you can't touch this Look man, you can't touch this You better get hyped boy 'cause you know ya can't You can't touch this

Ring the bell, school's back in Break it down Stop! Hammer time

You can't touch this You can't touch this You can't touch this Break it down Stop! Hammer time

Every time you see me, the Hammer's just so hyped I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic Now why would I ever stop doing this?  
When others making records that just don't hit

I've toured around the world from London to the Bay It's Hammer, go Hammer, M. , yo Hammer And the rest can go and play Can't touch this

You can't touch this You can't touch this Yeah, you can't touch this I told you, you can't touch this

Too hype You can't touch this Yo we outta here You cYou can't touch this

You can't touch this You can't touch this You can't touch this

My, my, my, my Music hits me so hard Makes me say, "Oh my Lord thank you for blessing me"  
With a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet

It feels good when you know you're down A superdope homeboy from the Oaktown And I'm known as such and this is a beat You can't touch

I told you homeboy You can't touch this Yeah, that's how we livin' and you know You can't touch this

Look in my eyes man You can't touch this Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics You can't touch this

Fresh new kicks and pants You got it like that, now you know you wanna dance So move out of your seat and get a fly girl and catch this beat While it's rolling hold on, pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on

Like that, like that Cold on a mission so fall on back Let 'em know that you're too much And this is a beat you can't touch

Yo, I told you You can't touch this Why you standing there man?  
You can't touch this Yo, sound the bells, school is in sucker You can't touch this

Give me a song or rhythm Making 'em sweat, that's what I'm giving 'em now They know you talk about the Hammer Or you're talking about a show

That's hyped and tight Singers are sweating, so pass them a wipe or a tape to learn What it is going to take in the '90's to burn the charts Legit either work hard or you might as well quit

That's the word because you know You can't touch this You can't touch this Break it down Stop! Hammer time

Go with the flow it is said That if you can't groove to this then you probably are dead So wave your hands in the air Bust a few moves run your fingers through your hair

This is it for a winter Dance to this an' you're gonna get thinner Move slide your rump just for a minute let's all do the bump Bump, bump, bump

Yeah, you can't touch this Look man, you can't touch this You better get hyped boy 'cause you know ya can't You can't touch this

Ring the bell, school's back in Break it down Stop! Hammer time

You can't touch this You can't touch this You can't touch this Break it down Stop! Hammer time

Every time you see me, the Hammer's just so hyped I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic Now why would I ever stop doing this?  
When others making records that just don't hit

I've toured around the world from London to the Bay It's Hammer, go Hammer, M. , yo Hammer And the rest can go and play Can't touch this

You can't touch this You can't touch this Yeah, you can't touch this I told you, you can't touch this

Too hype You can't touch this Yo we outta here You can't touch this

wow that's alot to read in this text said benny as he and mitch look at the text.

um boomer you might want to read this said both of them at the same time as benny give me his phone to me and i read it then i was angry and sad at mom for what he did to miyako's guy she had a crush on. so i text to bunny to tell miyako what i say on the text and i give the phone back to benny as i sat there crying my eyes out so bad and my brother's tried to chear me up but it fell.

You can't touch this You can't touch this You can't touch this You can't touch this

My, my, my, my Music hits me so hard Makes me say, "Oh my Lord thank you for blessing me"  
With a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet

It feels good when you know you're down A superdope homeboy from the Oaktown And I'm known as such and this is a beat You can't touch

I told you homeboy You can't touch this Yeah, that's how we livin' and you know You can't touch this

Look in my eyes man You can't touch this Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics You can't touch this

Fresh new kicks and pants You got it like that, now you know you wanna dance So move out of your seat and get a fly girl and catch this beat While it's rolling hold on, pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on

Like that, like that Cold on a mission so fall on back Let 'em know that you're too much And this is a beat you can't touch

Yo, I told you You can't touch this Why you standing there man?  
You can't touch this Yo, sound the bells, school is in sucker You can't touch this

Give me a song or rhythm Making 'em sweat, that's what I'm giving 'em now They know you talk about the Hammer Or you're talking about a show

That's hyped and tight Singers are sweating, so pass them a wipe or a tape to learn What it is going to take in the '90's to burn the charts Legit either work hard or you might as well quit

That's the word because you know You can't touch this You can't touch this Break it down Stop! Hammer time

Go with the flow it is said That if you can't groove to this then you probably are dead So wave your hands in the air Bust a few moves run your fingers through your hair

This is it for a winter Dance to this an' you're gonna get thinner Move slide your rump just for a minute let's all do the bump Bump, bump, bump

Yeah, you can't touch this Look man, you can't touch this You better get hyped boy 'cause you know ya can't You can't touch this

Ring the bell, school's back in Break it down Stop! Hammer time

You can't touch this You can't touch this You can't touch this Break it down Stop! Hammer time

Every time you see me, the Hammer's just so hyped I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic Now why would I ever stop doing this?  
When others making records that just don't hit

I've toured around the world from London to the Bay It's Hammer, go Hammer, M. , yo Hammer And the rest can go and play Can't touch this

You can't touch this You can't touch this Yeah, you can't touch this I told you, you can't touch this

Too hype You can't touch this Yo we outta here You can't touch this

she said that miyako said thank you boomer and that she loves you to said blade as he read the text.

did she really mean it i ask him

let me check he said as he text her

You can't touch this You can't touch this You can't touch this You can't touch this

My, my, my, my Music hits me so hard Makes me say, "Oh my Lord thank you for blessing me"  
With a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet

It feels good when you know you're down A superdope homeboy from the Oaktown And I'm known as such and this is a beat You can't touch

I told you homeboy You can't touch this Yeah, that's how we livin' and you know You can't touch this

Look in my eyes man You can't touch this Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics You can't touch this

Fresh new kicks and pants You got it like that, now you know you wanna dance So move out of your seat and get a fly girl and catch this beat While it's rolling hold on, pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on

Like that, like that Cold on a mission so fall on back Let 'em know that you're too much And this is a beat you can't touch

Yo, I told you You can't touch this Why you standing there man?  
You can't touch this Yo, sound the bells, school is in sucker You can't touch this

Give me a song or rhythm Making 'em sweat, that's what I'm giving 'em now They know you talk about the Hammer Or you're talking about a show

That's hyped and tight Singers are sweating, so pass them a wipe or a tape to learn What it is going to take in the '90's to burn the charts Legit either work hard or you might as well quit

That's the word because you know You can't touch this You can't touch this Break it down Stop! Hammer time

Go with the flow it is said That if you can't groove to this then you probably are dead So wave your hands in the air Bust a few moves run your fingers through your hair

This is it for a winter Dance to this an' you're gonna get thinner Move slide your rump just for a minute let's all do the bump Bump, bump, bump

Yeah, you can't touch this Look man, you can't touch this You better get hyped boy 'cause you know ya can't You can't touch this

Ring the bell, school's back in Break it down Stop! Hammer time

You can't touch this You can't touch this You can't touch this Break it down Stop! Hammer time

Every time you see me, the Hammer's just so hyped I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic Now why would I ever stop doing this?  
When others making records that just don't hit

I've toured around the world from London to the Bay It's Hammer, go Hammer, M. , yo Hammer And the rest can go and play Can't touch this

You can't touch this You can't touch this Yeah, you can't touch this I told you, you can't touch this

Too hype You can't touch this Yo we outta here You can't touch this

ok now she said whats your number boomer said benny

so i tell him my numbers and then he sent it to her and the next thing i now is my phone went off so i answered it.

hello i said

(boomer what she said is true and thank you for understanding me.)-miyako

miyako i'm so sorry about that guy wish momma did not do that to you i said to her

( no boomer if your mother did not did that i won't meet a nice guy like you at all)-miyako

so do you want to be my girlfriend i ask her again

( yes but i have to tell you some thing thought will you come to my house please)-miyako

ok where do you live at bye the way i said as i got some paper to right it down.

(well first you have to be by our self and second we live right next to bricks house and stuff)-miyako

ok i'll tell the guys that and YOU GUYS LIVE NEXT TO BRICK'S HOUSE i said out loud and the guy's eyes are wide as mine are.

(ouch boomer don't yell that loud and yes)-miyako

hey boomer ask her where next to my house said brick

um miyako witch side are you guys living at i said as everyone look at me as i ask her

(um ask him witch way does he leave his house)-miyako

hey brick witch way do you leave to go places i ask him

um the left side why said brick

the left side why i ask her

(well we live on the left side of his house hehehe)-miyako

left side of bricks house. ok i see you at your house bye as i was going to hang up the phone i said as i look at brick and his face is priceless to look at him hehehe

(ok see you soon bye)-miyako

and we hang up at the same time.

wow brick you lukey dog you get to see momoko everyday and night i said that and the guys are laugh at what i say. and brick is red as a cherry hehehe

SHUT UP ALL READY GEEZE said brick as he looked away from us.

HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA- we all laugh at brick

hey here we are good luck boomer and have fun said benny and mitch

thanks guy's i said as i walked out of the limo car as i walk up to their house. 


	22. Chapter 22

(momoko)

as we were looking for miyako we see boomer walking out of the garden so we thought miyako was in there and boy did we guess right.

(sniff)

miyako are you all right said bunny as we walk up to her

did that boomer do anything to you ask kaoru

and if he did we will pummel him to death said robin

(sniff) no boomer did nothing i just hurt his heart said miyako

ok what happen miyako i said to her and explain what happen here at the garden.

poor boomer he does not now and he got his heart broken again said robin as we all look at her.

um what do you mean robin said kaoru

well you see the last night when we went in remember that girl got embarrassed from boomer in front of everyone. said robin

yes why we all said

well that girl was boomer first girlfriend and she dumped him for his step brother said robin

wow man now i feel even worst then before said miyako great just great.

Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey I've been watching you Every little thing you do Every time I see you pass In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast I've tried to page you twice But I see you roll your eyes Wish I could make it real But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal 'Cause I know you really want me, yeah I hear your friends talk about me, yeah So why you tryin'to do without me, yeahhhh When you got me Where you want me (Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine You really blow my mind Maybe someday (someday), you and me can run away I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)  
Girl you got me on my knees Beggin' please, baby please Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying 'Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way?'  
Too far to turn around (turn around)  
So I'm gonna stand my ground (stand my ground)  
Gimme just a little bit of hope With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance 'Cause I know you really want me, yeah I hear your friends talk about me, yeah So why you tryin' to do without me, yeahhhh When you got me Where you want me Hey Juliet I think you're fine You really blow my mind Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey, hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)  
I know you really want me I hear your friends talk about me So why you tryin' to do without me When you got me Where you want me You don't have to say forever For us to hang together So hear (hear) me (me) when (when) I (I) say (say)  
Hey, Hey, Hey Julieeet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey Juliet I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet Hey, hey, Julieeet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey Juliet I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey, hey, Julieeet)  
(repeats)

bunny's phone went off and everyone look at her.

um benny said what happen to your past miyako said bunny

j-just tell them what happen exept the part of me being bubbles said miyako and bunny went to texting what happen to miyako's past. we all talk about how to chear her up.

Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey I've been watching you Every little thing you do Every time I see you pass In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast I've tried to page you twice But I see you roll your eyes Wish I could make it real But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal 'Cause I know you really want me, yeah I hear your friends talk about me, yeah So why you tryin'to do without me, yeahhhh When you got me Where you want me (Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine You really blow my mind Maybe someday (someday), you and me can run away I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)  
Girl you got me on my knees Beggin' please, baby please Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying 'Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way?'  
Too far to turn around (turn around)  
So I'm gonna stand my ground (stand my ground)  
Gimme just a little bit of hope With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance 'Cause I know you really want me, yeah I hear your friends talk about me, yeah So why you tryin' to do without me, yeahhhh When you got me Where you want me Hey Juliet I think you're fine You really blow my mind Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey, hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)  
I know you really want me I hear your friends talk about me So why you tryin' to do without me When you got me Where you want me You don't have to say forever For us to hang together So hear (hear) me (me) when (when) I (I) say (say)  
Hey, Hey, Hey Julieeet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey Juliet I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet Hey, hey, Julieeet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey Juliet I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey, hey, Julieeet)  
(repeats)

he said that boomer was very very angry about his parent did that and then boomer was crying about it too and he said sorry about what he did that said said bunny

we all look at miyako to see her reaction and she was smiling at that aaww she is in love with him cute.

tell him thank you and i love him to said miyako as she was told bunny went to texting.

Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey I've been watching you Every little thing you do Every time I see you pass In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast I've tried to page you twice But I see you roll your eyes Wish I could make it real But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal 'Cause I know you really want me, yeah I hear your friends talk about me, yeah So why you tryin'to do without me, yeahhhh When you got me Where you want me (Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine You really blow my mind Maybe someday (someday), you and me can run away I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)  
Girl you got me on my knees Beggin' please, baby please Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying 'Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way?'  
Too far to turn around (turn around)  
So I'm gonna stand my ground (stand my ground)  
Gimme just a little bit of hope With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance 'Cause I know you really want me, yeah I hear your friends talk about me, yeah So why you tryin' to do without me, yeahhhh When you got me Where you want me Hey Juliet I think you're fine You really blow my mind Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey, hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)  
I know you really want me I hear your friends talk about me So why you tryin' to do without me When you got me Where you want me You don't have to say forever For us to hang together So hear (hear) me (me) when (when) I (I) say (say)  
Hey, Hey, Hey Julieeet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey Juliet I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet Hey, hey, Julieeet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey Juliet I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey, hey, Julieeet)  
(repeats)

ok he wont's to now if it true said bunny

um can u ask him for his number for me said miyako as bunny went to text.

um guy can i ask you guys a question bout something ask miyako

yeah what is it miyako me and kaoru said at the same time

well can i tell boomer about our true i.d said miyako me and kaoru look at each other.

ok if he can handle it i mean he is a RRBZ anyways i said

and if he pick's a fight with us we beat the living out of him said kaoru then bunny's phone went off.

Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey I've been watching you Every little thing you do Every time I see you pass In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast I've tried to page you twice But I see you roll your eyes Wish I could make it real But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal 'Cause I know you really want me, yeah I hear your friends talk about me, yeah So why you tryin'to do without me, yeahhhh When you got me Where you want me (Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine You really blow my mind Maybe someday (someday), you and me can run away I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)  
Girl you got me on my knees Beggin' please, baby please Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying 'Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way?'  
Too far to turn around (turn around)  
So I'm gonna stand my ground (stand my ground)  
Gimme just a little bit of hope With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance 'Cause I know you really want me, yeah I hear your friends talk about me, yeah So why you tryin' to do without me, yeahhhh When you got me Where you want me Hey Juliet I think you're fine You really blow my mind Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey, hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)  
I know you really want me I hear your friends talk about me So why you tryin' to do without me When you got me Where you want me You don't have to say forever For us to hang together So hear (hear) me (me) when (when) I (I) say (say)  
Hey, Hey, Hey Julieeet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey Juliet I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet Hey, hey, Julieeet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey Juliet I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey, hey, Julieeet)  
(repeats)

so bunny went up to miyako and tell her the number that he sent to them. and miyako put her phone on voice volume so we all can hear him.

(hello)-boomer

boomer what she said is true and thank you for understanding me said miyako

(miyako i'm so sorry about that guy. i wish mamma did not do that to you said boomer)-boomer

no boomer if your mother did not did that i won't meet a nice guy like you at all said miyako and aw that was so sweet.

(do you want to be my girlfriend ask boomer)-boomer

yes but i have to tell you some thing though will you come to my house please miyako said.

(ok where do you live at bye the way said boomer)-boomer

well first you have to be by yourself and second we live right next to bricks house and stuff said miyako as we went home and went in side as we all went to the couch and sit down.

(ok i'll tell the guy's that and YOU GUY'S LIVE NEXT TO BRICK'S HOUSE said boomer) out loud on phone that we all had to cover our ears by that.

ouch boomer don't yell that out loud said miyako

all man think what happen when we tell boomer our true i.d.- kaoru thinking in her head

tell me about it - thinking talking then we hear brick's voice on the phone.

(hey boomer ask her where next to my house said brick um miyako witch way side are you guy's living at said boomer)

um ask him witch way does he leaves his house said miyako.

(hey brick witch way do you leave to go places boomer ask him.  
um the left side why said brick.  
the left side why ask boomer)

well we live on the left side of his house hehehe said miyako

(left side of brick's house. ok i see you at your house bye boomer said and we hear laughter by the boy)

ok see you soon bye said miyako as she hung up the phone as she was nerves as heck.

um guys he's here we are here for you miyako said robin. 


	23. Chapter 23

(Miyako)

i see boomer come to the door and i open it for him.

ok what did you want to talk about said boomer

first you need to sit down and i'll tell you as we went to the living room where my family and friends. and boomer look scare.

don't weird they are just to make sure you won't hurt me boomer i said to boomer and he went to the couch between momoko and kaoru.

ok boomer i have to tell you the truth is that our names are fake and we are the PPGZ I said to boomer who had wide eyes.

and ill tell you what happen to us from the beginning i said to him and he looked at me to start and i did

(10 min later)

and that's how we were turn into monster's i said and look at boomer who by the way went into crying mode oops.

um boomer are you ok ask momoko as we all look at boomer as he dry up his tears.

y-yes blossom i'm just sup-prize and i feel bad for you guys also it's funny to said boomer and we all look at him with question on our head's.

what's funny boomer huh said kaoru as we all look at her.

well butch and i tell brick you guys were gone since you told a lie to us and brick tell us who he like and they were 2 of them. and both of them are boomer as he point to momoko and she blushed really bad we all laugh so hard at that.

w-what did h-he say about me anyways ask momoko.

why would you like to now ask kaoru

well you see after we save the day from gang green gang brick came to our room and he told me that he and his bro's were leavening and we made a promises to not tell our family's that we said goodbye to each other.

oh so thats why i hear talking that night he-he-he-he-he-he-he-he-he-he.i said

wh-what y-you hear us last night miyako ask momoko.

of corse how can i not and brick was loud so i have to used my water to used so kaoru did not hear you guys.i said and she blushed really bad wow.

s-sorry bubbles i did not now and um did you see anything eles by any chance she ask me.

no why i ask her

um well after brick tell me i ask him if i can give him some thing since he left said momoko i wonder what it is.

so what did you give him by the way said kaoru wow really you have to take my question man do i hate it when she does that ugh.

um well i kinda give him a g-g-goodbye k-ki-kiss when he left the window said momoko

WHAT we all said at the same time and she blush really bad aaawww that was cute what if me and boomer maybe we can get brick and momoko together hmmm.

(WHAM)

UH-OH there goes dad better get the ice (sigh).

i'll go get the ice i said to everyone as they went to pick up dad.

Can i help you out bubbles ask boomer as he went up to me.

sure boomer and i may ask you and the guy a quick question about some thing when my dad wakes up till then.i ask him.

um sure bubbles said boomer as we went in the kitchen to get ice pack for the U man.

(10 min later)

man that was a shock then i needed said dad.

s-sorry dad i hope you are not mad at me dad said momoko

it's fine blossom just nexted time tell us when that happen ok said dad

ok so boomer will you keep this secret from your brother's please i ask him

sure bubbles um can i keep calling you miyako please said boomer.

sure oh and dad can you give us some privices for all of us please i said to my dad.

um sure i have work to do any ways so bye said dad as he walk down stairs to his lab.

ok listen up guys we need to get brick in love with momoko so we will help momoko out with brick i said as momoko went blush really bad.

aaawww we all said as we all look at momoko.

hey i'm in for this said kaoru

Us too said bunny and robin at the same time.

i'm in on this so i can tease on him on it. said boomer as we all look at boomer.

Hey maybe we can get the other guys on this said bunny.

yeah but we need to keep the secert of the girl's names from them until they figget out on there own said robin

hey i have a idea said boomer as he got out his phone and say.

i call mitch and put him on the spercker and tell him and guy's whats up for our plain and when you guy's pick a song we put brick to hear momoko sing the song and when he hears it benny tell bunny whats going on said boomer

that's a good plain boomer. said kaoru as she pat on his back.

thanks kaoru i think said boomer

um so what song do we need to sing then said robin as we all look at momoko

why are you looking at me guys said momoko

well you are the smart on here so we thought that maybe you hvae an idea so ya said robin.

well i don't have one so sorry said momoko oh great the plain fail damn it all.

HEY i have one idea but it is a little much though said bunny as she wisper it to all of us as we listen to her and we all smile at that hehehe. He is going to be in such a blush now.

ok now i have to talk to the guys about this hehehe said boomer


	24. Chapter 24

(boomer)

as i put the phone on spearker so everyone and we r waiting for Mitch to answer his phone and boy does kaoru hates to wait hehehe just like butch if only butch did not pick his girlfriend then maybe kaoru has a chance.

(Hello)-mitch

yo dude it's me boomer i said as the girls cept there mouth shut as i talk to him.

(oh boomer how did it go at miyako's house anyways man?)-mitch ask

it went well but they did tell me about there past i said in a sad tone.

(really what happen to there past any ways?)-mitch

not the time for that i'll tell you later but is benny and butch there with you i ask him.

(yes why and do you want brick in this convetion with us)-mitch

NO brick has to stay out of this one please get benny and butch find a room that brick won't hear's this though i said

(ok man hold on-BUTCH,benny GET OUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW)-mitch

(what no we are playing a game here can it what man)-benny

(ya man i'm all most beatting this fool in this game)-butch

(I DON'T CARE GET OUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW BOOMER WANT US ON THE PHONE.)-MITCH

(ugh fine we are coming down it better be good or else boomer is dead meat for this)-benny and butch

(does boomer what me in this convertion )-brick

(no brick it's just us man go read a book man)-mitch as we hear benny and butch in the phone.

(oh ok then )- brick

(ok man the guys are here now what)-mitch

well first is this speaker on by any chance i ask him

(no why)-mitch

well put it on speaker for god sake i said

(ok ok geeze)- mitch put it on speaker

so i tell them the plain that bunny made up of to make brick turn red bad and the guys like the idea.

(man dude your gf is the coolest person on the planet)- butch

thank you guys so much said bunny.

(wait boomer are we on speaker)-mitch

yes yes you guy's are mitch baby said robin and we heard laughter in the phone.

hey what are you guy's laughing at uh said kaoru

(mitch(laugh)just(laugh)turn(laugh)red(laugh)in the(laugh)face)-benny and butch

oh get a picture quick man i said

(ok...click...BENNY GIVE ME YOUR PHONE NOW)-benny AND MITCH

(Run benny run man)-butch

as we hear running in the phone and do i wish i was there.

hey butch can you turn up the speaker's please said bunny

(um yeah sure...ok your up for a loud and good)-butch

hey benny sweety send me the pic to me please said bunny

(ok sweeted just hold on a second. benny don't you dare)mitch and benny

(all ready send laughter again)-benny and butch

i got it hehe aaaawwww he look so cute said bunny as she sould to us and man he did turn red as fast.

(i can't wait till i see brick turn red)-butch

nearth can we said all of us at the same time.  
ok call you guys soon bye i said

(ok)-they 


	25. Chapter 25

(no ones P.O.V)

ok here we go said boomer as he put the phone on his ear

hello-bricks we signal for kaoru to start

so momoko what song should we sing for to night said kaoru

i don't now why don't you pick a song said momoko

hey guys listen on this guys-brick as we hear him

well i now one song and i don't think you can do it said kaoru

(what are they talking about)-butch

(a song man a song)-brick

then why don't you come over here and tell me the song then said momoko

(oh this is going to be good)-mitch

ok then said kaoru as she wisper it in her ear and she blushed really hard.

ok then let's start then as she got the mic.

boomer don't laugh at me about this song said mitako as kaoru tell her what to do.

i won't i promiss said boomer

(momoko)  
I was feeling done in, couldn't win I'd only ever kissed before.(you mean she. uh)-miyako and kaoru I thought there's no use getting into heavy sweating It only leads to trouble and bad fretting

(momoko)  
Now all I want to know is how to go I've tasted blood and I want more(more,more,more)-miyako and kaoru I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance:

(momoko)  
Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty Thrill me chill me fulfil me Creature of the night.

(momoko)  
Then if anything shows while you pose I'll oil you up and rub you down(down down down)-miyako and kaoru And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction(uh uh)-miyako and kaoru You need a friendly man and I need action...

(momoko)-miyako and kaoru Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty(hahaha)-miyako and kaoru Thrill me chill me fulfil me Creature of the night-miyako,kaoru,bunny,robin and booner wooo-(momoko)  
(pfft um brick you ok man )-butch

and the phone went off after that he-he-he my gusses he is blushing bad thought boomer.

bzzzzz bunny's phone as they look at the phone and there was a camear cord on it and they play it.

aaawww how cute he blushed but we still have more to go to make his heart beat for u momoko said boomer

thanks guys and boomer thank you for not telling them who we are yet said momoko.

it's no proble im used it and i will keep our real names secret from them see you later bye said boomer as he was about to leave until.

love you boomie said miyako as boomer turn supper red at that.

ha-ha-ha-ha-ha said kaoru 


	26. Chapter 26

(brick)

crap crap why did i have to hear that man i'm so red ugh think something else anything else.

still thinking about it are we now brick said butch then everyone came in my room with grines on there faces ugh this is bad and i have to run now.

hey get back here brick you now i can sniff you out right said butch as i was running out of my house to hide.

so i ran to the next door and i think it's momoko's house witch is NOT GOOD AT ALL CRAP CRAP DEAD I'M DEAD (sigh).

so boomer is the coolest bf i have every had said miyako as her group come out side, crap not good.

yeah and did you see him blush after you said boomies miyako said momoko so boomer turn red uh he now i have some thing for you boomer.

then bunny's phone went off crap it's blade i bet it.

Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey I've been watching you Every little thing you do Every time I see you pass In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast I've tried to page you twice But I see you roll your eyes Wish I could make it real But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal 'Cause I know you really want me, yeah I hear your friends talk about me, yeah So why you trying to do without me, yeahhhh When you got me Where you want me (Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine You really blow my mind Maybe someday (someday), you and me can run away I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)  
Girl you got me on my knees Begging please, baby please Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying 'Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way?'  
Too far to turn around (turn around)  
So I'm gonna stand my ground (stand my ground)  
Gimme just a little bit of hope With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance 'Cause I know you really want me, yeah I hear your friends talk about me, yeah So why you trying to do without me, yeahhhh When you got me Where you want me Hey Juliet I think you're fine You really blow my mind Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey, hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)  
I know you really want me I hear your friends talk about me So why you trying to do without me When you got me Where you want me You don't have to say forever For us to hang together So hear (hear) me (me) when (when) I (I) say (say)  
Hey, Hey, Hey Julieeet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey Juliet I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet Hey, hey, Julieeet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey Juliet I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet (Hey, hey, Julieeet)  
(repeats)

relly are you kidding me that song really.

so bunny what did benny say now ask kaoru who sit right bye bunny

um he said he loves me and goodnight sweet check said bunny

ow how cute he said that to you said robin.

hey momoko if you have you falling in love yet said miyako.

um no why do you ask miyako said momoko

well if you did what would you say to him said miyako

um i give him a song how i fell and see if he fell the same way said momoko d-damn i'm blushing again ugh.

can you sing one for us said robin

sure i write some of the song i put down anyways said momoko

Woo!

Smooth talkin', so rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
He's a cutie, he plays it groovy And I can't keep myself from doin' somethin' stupid

Think I'm really fallin' for his smile Yeah, butterflies when he says my name Hey!

He's got somethin' special He's got somethin' special And when he's lookin' at me I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special He's got somethin' special I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one He could be the one, he could be the one He could be the one

He's lightnin', sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and I'm goin' crazy about him lately And I can't help myself from how my heart is racin'

Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe He really blows me away, hey!

He's got somethin' special He's got somethin' special And when he's lookin' at me I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special He's got somethin' special I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one He could be the one, he could be the one He could be the one

And he's got a way of makin' me feel Like everything I do is perfectly fine The stars are aligned when I'm with him And I'm so into it!

He's got somethin' special He's got somethin' special And when he's lookin' at me I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special He's got somethin' special I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one He could be the one, he could be the one He could be the one CRAP,CRAP I-I-I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH BOTH OF THEM CRAP i was thinking as i went home and sit down on the couch as the guy's come in front of me so i won't run away again.

so where were you man said benny

n-n-n-next door yard i said as i turn supper red.

man you are red what happen over there any ways said butch

SHE SING A SONG SHE FRICKING RIGHT DOWN AND SHE SING IT OUT LOUD BECAUSE HER SISTER KAORU ASK HER IS SHE HAD A CRUSH WHAT SHE DO AND SHE SAID SHE WILL SING IT OUT TO HIM AND IT SOUND LIKE IT WAS MET FOR ME BUT WE JUST MET TODAY GOD I'M IN LOVE WITH BOTH GIRL'S AND I DON'T NOW WHAT TO DO UGH i said that really loud and the guy's faces were wide eyes now and my head was down and really red mmmmmmm i don't like telling the turth ugh.

wow thats just wow said mitch not helping mitch.

umm maybe when your hearts nows who you love then maybe you should listen to your heart said boomer as we all look at boomer

that was the smartest thing i ever heard from you boomer said butch hmm he right oh and now i can give him the same emberrsiment

thanks boomie i said as he turn red as heck he payback.

wh-wh-where did you get th-that nickname from brick said boomer

oh it was from momoko she said it out loud i can hear it and everyone laught at boomer.

hey we should go to bed any ways butch here has a date with his girl friend any ways said benny as butch face little red man if only he turn supper red.(sigh)  



	27. Chapter 27

(Robin)

so today is sunday and me and the girl's went to the mall to get hang out.

so what do we go first any ways said bunny as we all look at the board.

um guys look said momoko as we all look at she look at.

um is that one of princess girls said bunny man she's right but where are her friends at.

we should stop thoughs girl's said miyako

better do it anyways said kaoru as we ran to them.

HEY STOP THAT RIGHT NOW YOU GIRLS i said as we went in front of takar.

what do you guys think your doing saving that girl anyways said this girl name paulina

well i hate it when people pick on a other person for a laugh said kaoru as we all nodded our heads.

he like we care what you think anyways said star GRR i hate her so much

why are you doing this to her she did nothing to you said bunny.

it not us but our prince boomer heart that she break said Trixie tang.

what really your mad at that god you guy's suck bad get over it i know boomer all ready have said kaoru

ha yeah right boomer's heart is very break able said Star

um she is not lieing about that said boomer and his stepbrother breeze as they walk up to us.

omg it's prince boomer and prince breeze said Trixie tang

ok wait how many are there prince in our guy's school said kaoru

boomie/breezie said both miyako and Takar

w-w-w-what did she say to your prince boomer said Star as they look at miyako even Takar wide eyes.

ahah oops sorry i forgot to tell you that boomer and i are gether now so ya said miyako as she help Takar up.

NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO said the the girls as they run away hahaha that was funny.

so you and miyako are gf and bf said takar as we pick up her stuff on the floor.

y-y-yes said boomer as he turn red.

bye the way where is our group is at ask kaoru as she give back her stuff.

oh they have other stuff to deal with and i went bye my self and thank you for the help said takar.

um hey i still don't got my answer yet about the prince thing said kaoru as they looked at us.

oh ya you guys are new in town said me,boomer,bunny,breeze and takar as we at look each other.

well first we should go and sit down we will tell you said bunny as she help takar caring her stuff.

thank you said takar.

no prob said bunny. 


	28. Chapter 28

(bunny)

we went to the tables and sit down.

ok tell us now said momoko wow she can get mad really bad (sigh)

well there are 12 prince in our school said breeze as we look at him.

um what he means is that they just have 2 new people over the week said boomer

oooooow said me,bunny and takara.

anyways since there are 12 prince in our school at the groups names are RRBZ and YRDBZ they are the popular kids in school. said takara

oooow said miyako,momoko and kaoru as they toke a drink there drinks.

uuummm may ask what is your names said breeze as he look at the girls

i'm momoko said momoko as bent down to bow.

i'm kaoru said kaoru as she bent down to bow.

and i'm miyako boomer's girlfriend said miyako as she did as her sister's did.

nice to meet new people around here where did you used to live. said breeze

TOWNS VILE they said at the same time.

oh cool said breeze.

TAKARA THERE YOU ARE JEEZE WE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR YOU A LOT JEEZE said takar's sister as she and butch went up to us.

uuummm sorry got in a little problem when i went shpping again said takara as she talk to her.

ok but WHY ARE YOU SITTING NEXT TO THE HEX GIRLS WHO BY THE WAY ONE OF THEM TRIED TO STILL MY MAN BY THE WAY said makoto as butch went to boomer and sit by him.

exuse me i'm not trie interruped but i'm not intress in butch and WE WERE THERE WHEN YOUR SISTER WAS IN BIG TROUBLE WITH THESES BRATS WHO WERE MEAN TO HER said kaoru as she point to takara

takara is this true said makoto as she look at her sister.

Y-Yes they came in the neck of time said takara as she look at her sister to.

ok and WHERE THE HELL IS TOMIKO ANY WAYS said makoto.

um she went to look for brick whenshe left in the store said takara and momoko looked mad huh-oh.

THAT GIRL CAN'T GET IN HER HEAD THAT BOY DON'T LIKE HER AS HE SAW A PICTURE FRAM ON THE WALL HAS A HAIR ON IT said makoto

EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW we all said as we look at makoto.

m-m-makoto you where supposed to keep it a secert from everyone said takara

it's fine they have to keep there mouths shut said makoto

ya we will keep it quiet said kaoru as we all nodded our heads.

ok and kaoru i'm sorry about yesterday and thank you for saving my sister said makoto

eh no problem said kaoru as makoto get her cell phone out and call some one.

?tomiko get your ass and the rest of the groups at the cafter NOW SAID makoto as she hang up her phone.

the this guy went up to us and say.

hey there sweet thing are free and bye the way my name is kevin said kevin uh-oh he should have done that.

go way i'm not intressted in you a all said kaoru as she walked away from him oh good she did not beat him up.

fine then how about you fine thing said kevin as he look at momoko

um sorry but no said momoko as she move her hands and boomerand breeze hold butch back really hard.

oh come on chick why not said kevin as momoko went up to kaoru and wisper in her ear as she did kaoru had a huge smile then and there oh this is going to be good.

i'm sorry but you can hear a song that i wrote for just people like you said momoko

(momoko)  
Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?  
I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right

(kaoru)  
I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite But it always seems to bite me in the -  
Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot

(momoko)  
You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth

(kaoru)  
And that is when it started going south Oh!  
Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips

(momoko and kaoru)  
Stop your staring at my Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint La, La, La...  
T-take a hint, take a hint La, La, La...

(momoko)  
I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop

(kaoru)  
And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht Oh!  
Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips Stop your staring at my Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint

(momoko)  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint La, La, La...  
T-take a hint, take a hint La, La, La...  
What about "no" don't you get So go and tell your friends

(kaoru)  
I'm not really interested It's about time that you're leavin'  
I'm gonna count to three and Open my eyes and You'll be gone One.  
Get your hands off my-momoko Two.  
Or I'll punch you in the-kaoru Three.  
Stop your staring at my Hey!  
(momoko and kaoru)  
Take a hint, take a hint I am not your missing link Let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint!

we all had to hold our laughs in as he left mad.

pfft HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AS EVERYONE laught at that.

man you guy are fricken funny hahahaha said makoto as she hold her tummy.

ha now ha you know why i like to hang out with them said butch as he hug her.

hehehe i have never see some one got mad like that at all hahaha said takar then there group came as we still are laughing.

HEY WHY ARE LAUGHING WITH THEM UH said princess

hahahahaha because they show off this guy and they save takara from a p-problem hahahahaha said makoto

WHAT ARE YOU SERIES ABOUT THAT said tomiko

y-yes they help me out with the same people who pick a fought with us said takara

um can we say it a truce said momoko as she put her hand out in front of tomiko

come tomiko they are cool and they did save takara said makoto as she and her group look at her.

(sigh) Fine we can call this a truce said tomiko as she shoke momoko hand.

yes we finally have new friends said brillana

hahahahahaha we all laught at that.

hey let's hang out at the teen club sing said princess as they start to walk away to our cars.

i'm telling my group where we are going so they can come said breeze as he went to text mode.

i'm telling brick,benny and mitch the same said butch as he went to text mode to.

um momoko can i come with you guys so you now where you need to go said takara

sure please do said momoko

thanks said takara

bzzzz went off it was breeze's phone

they said cool can't wait said breeze

bzzzzz went off butch's phone

they said ok and brick say that makoto has to not touch me at all got that said butch as we all look at her

ok fine i'll leave him alone said makoto as butch text brick to tell him what she said.

OK LET'S GO said kaoru and 


	29. Chapter 29

(momoko)

(20 min to the club)

wow this is so cool said kaoru as we went to get a table.

ya and it's a lot of fun when you go up on the stage to sing in front of everyone said breeze as we all look at him and takara holding hands.

oh crap it's though's girl's again said kevin oh great here we go again.

um sorry he does this all the time and flirty with other girl's so ya sorry said this girl as she look mad at him.

what i like girl's and guys are way better then girl's said kevin oh no he didn't.

EXUS ME WHAT DID YOU SAY said all of us girl's as we are really mad at him.

DUDE WHAT THE HELL MAN YOU SOULDN'T DONE THAT said the guy next to the girl as he look him all shock eyes.

what ben it's true said kevin.

GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRR we all said as all the guys backed up.

OH REALLY NOW. BUT I DO REMMEBER THAT US GIRLS CAN DO SUCH MORE DO YOU THINK i said in a mad tone and my sister's now what happen's when you piss me off to much so i wisper the song we r going to sing in front of everyone and they pass it on to the other girls even the girl in front of us.

(momoko)  
Girls, we run this mother (yeah)- the girls Girls, we run this mother (yeah)- the girls Girls, we run this mother (yeah)- the girls Girls, we run this mother Girls

(kaoru)  
Who run the world? Girls

(miyako)  
Who run the world? Girls

(bunny)  
Who run the world? Girls

(robin)  
Who run the world? Girls

(tomiko)  
Who run this mother? Girls

(makoto)  
Who run this mother? Girls

(takara)  
Who run this mother? Girls

(brillana)  
Who run this mother? Girls

(princess)  
Who run the world? Girls

(momoko)  
Who run the world? Girls

(kaoru)  
Who run the world? Girls

(miyako)  
Who run the world? Girls

(bunny)  
Some of them men think they freak this like we do But no they don't Make your cheque come at they neck Disrespect us no they won't

(robin)  
This goes out to all my girls that's in the club rocking the latest Who could buy it for themselves and get more money later I think I need a barber

(tomiko)  
None of these bitches can fade me I'm so good with this I remind you I'm so hood with this

(makoto)  
Boy I'm just playing Come here baby Hope you still like me If you hate me

(takara)  
My persuasion can build a nation Endless power our love we can devour yor love You'll do anything for me

(brillana)  
Who run the world? (ALL THE GIRLS)-Girls

(princess)  
Who run the world? (ALL THE GIRLS)-Girls boys

(momoko)  
Who run the world? (ALL THE GIRLS)-Girls

(kaoru)  
Who run the world? (ALL THE GIRLS)-Girls

(miyako)  
Who run this mother? (ALL THE GIRLS)-Girls

(bunny)  
Who run this mother? (ALL THE GIRLS)-Girls

(robin)  
Who run this mother? (ALL THE GIRLS)-Girls

(tomiko)  
Who run this mother? (ALL THE GIRLS)-Girls

(makoto)  
Who run the world? (ALL THE GIRLS)-Girls

(takara)  
Who run the world? (ALL THE GIRLS)-Girls

(brillana)  
Who run the world? (ALL THE GIRLS)-Girls

(princess)  
Who run the world? (ALL THE GIRLS)-Girls

(momoko)  
It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this run this back I'm repping for the girls who're taking over the world have me raise a glass for the college grats This goes out to all the women getting it in get on your grind To other men that respect what I do please accept my shine

(kaoru)  
Boy you know you love it how we're smart enough to make these millions Strong enough to bear the children then get back to bidness You better not play me oh come here baby Hope you still like me if you hate me baby

(miyako)  
My persuasion can build a nation Endless power our love we can devour You'll do anything for me

(bunny)  
Who run the world? (ALL THE GIRLS)-Girls

(robin)  
Who run the world? (ALL THE GIRLS)-Girls

(tomiko)  
Who run the world? (ALL THE GIRLS)-Girls

(makoto)  
Who run the world? (ALL THE GIRLS)-Girls

(takara)  
Who run the world? (ALL THE GIRLS)-Girls

(brillana)  
Who run this mother? (ALL THE GIRLS)-Girls

(princess)  
Who run this mother? (ALL THE GIRLS)-Girls

(momoko)  
Who run this mother? (ALL THE GIRLS)-Girls

(kaoru)  
Who run this mother? (ALL THE GIRLS)-Girls

(miyako)  
Who run the world? (ALL THE GIRLS)-Girls

(bunny)  
Who run the world? (ALL THE GIRLS)-Girls

(robin)  
Who run the world? (ALL THE GIRLS)-Girls

(tomiko)  
Who run the world? (ALL THE GIRLS)-Girls

(makoto)  
Who are we What we brought The world

(takara)  
Who are we What we brought The world

(brillana)  
Who are we What do we brought We brung the world

(princess)  
Who are we What we brought We brought the world

(THE ALL GIRL'S)  
Who run the world? (THE GIRLS)-Girls

after we sing we see the guys with another guys.

on core on core said evreyone wow really ok. so i wisper the next song to the girls and they nodded there heads.

(kaoru,tomiko and makoto)  
Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine Candyman, candyman Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine Sweet sugar candyman

(kaoru)  
I met him out for dinner on a Friday night He really got me working up an appetite He had tattoos up and down his arm

(tomiko)  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

(makoto)  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ooh, yeah He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine We drank champagne and we danced all night

(kaoru)  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop

(tomiko)  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop

(makoto)  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ohh yeah Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot

(kaoru,tomiko and makoto)  
When he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot He had lips like sugarcane Good things come for boys who wait

(kaoru,tomiko and makoto)  
Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine Candyman, candyman Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine Candyman, candyman Sweet sugar candyman

(makoto)  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop Sweet sugar candyman

(tomiko)  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my ugh pop Sweet sugar candyman He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop Sweet sugar

(makoto)  
He's got those lips like sugarcane

(kaoru)  
Good things come for boys who wait

(tomiko)  
He's a one stop shop with a real big ugh

(makoto)  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

(kaoru)  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

(tomiko)  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

(makoto)  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

(kaoru,tomiko and makoto)  
Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman

(the girls)  
Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman

(kaoru,tomiko and makoto)  
Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine

(the girls)  
Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine

(kaoru,tomiko and makoto)  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine

(the girls)  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine

(kaoru,tomiko and makoto)  
Jane lost her grip and down she fell

(the girls)  
Jane lost her grip and down she fell

(kaoru,tomiko and makoto)  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell

(the girls)  
Squared herself away and she let out a yell

everyone claps for us as we went to the table and sit get drinks as we all look at the new boys we don't now. 


	30. Chapter 30

(?)  
these girl's kept looking at us so i did side that this is gonna be fun.

you know it's not nice to stare at some one when they like to know who you are i said as they turn red hehehe funny.

s-s-sorry said this girl in light blue.

what eve's said this girl in light green.

k-k-kaoru not nice at all sorry about my sister she can get a little mean some time said this girl in light pink uh so the girl in green is kaoru huh?

well it's ok any what your guy's names anyways said my brother.

oh sorry my name is momoko said the girl in light pink.

a-a-and my name is miyako said the girl in light blue

well since you now our names what's your's uh said kaoru.

well i'm bolt i said as i put my hand under my chin.

i'm byrum said byrum as he play's a song on his iphone.

i'm blade said blade as he sit right next to brillana.

i'm andrew said andrew as he sit right next to princess. ugh i don't now why he pick her at all.

cool names but can you sing uh said kaoru as she smile really did she really just say that.

heck ya we sing said byrum as we all look at her uh-oh i know that look anytime.

ok then prove it 2 songs then said kaoru as she sat nexted to momoko as my group look at me(sigh) here we go again.

(bolt)  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know

(byrum)  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow

hm kaoru looks she likes byrum.

(bolt)  
You just put your lips together And you come real close

haha they both turn red when i and byrum tried to kiss them haha

(byrum)  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go

(ALL TO OTHER)  
Oh, oh Oh, oh

(BOLT)  
Yo, I'm betting you like bebop And I'm betting you love creep mode And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls And stroke your little ego I bet I'm guilty your honor

(BYRUM)  
But that's how we live in my genre When in hell I pay rottweiler There's only one flo, and one rida

(BOLT)  
I'm a damn shame Order more champagne, pull it down hellstream Tryna put it on ya

(BYRUM)  
Bet your lips spin back around corner Slow it down baby take a little longer

(BOLT)  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow You just put your lips together

(BYRUM)  
And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go

(ALL TO GETTHER)  
Whistle baby, whistle baby Whistle baby, whistle baby Whistle baby, whistle baby Whistle baby, whistle baby

(BOLT)  
It's like everywhere I go My whistle ready to blow Shorty don't leave a note She can get any by the low Permission not approved

(BYRUM)  
It's okay, it's under control Show me soprano, cause girl you can handle Baby we start snagging,  
You come in part clothes Girl I'm losing wing, my bugatti the same road Show me your perfect pitch,  
You got it my banjo

(BOLT)  
Talented with your lips, like you blew out candles So amusing,  
Now you can make a whistle with the music Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it Give me the perfect picture, never lose it

(BYRUM)  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow You just put your lips together

(BOLT)  
And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go

(ALL TO GETTHER)  
Whistle baby, whistle baby Whistle baby, whistle baby Whistle baby, whistle baby Whistle baby, whistle baby

(BYRUM)  
Go girl you can work it Let me see your whistle while you work it I'mma lay it back, don't stop it

(BOLT)  
Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it, on me Now, shorty let that whistle blow Yeah, baby let that whistle blow

(BYRUM)  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow

(BOLT)  
You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby

(ALL TO GETTHER)  
Here we go Whistle baby, whistle baby Whistle baby, whistle baby Whistle baby, whistle baby Whistle baby, whistle baby Whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go

ha the girls are little red can't wait till the second song. AND the guys went to the girl's and put them on the chairs in front i get momoko in front of me.

hey what are we sing i ask them as they wisper in my ears and i smile at that he.

(BYRUM)  
Yeah, yeah Cuando salgo a andar, girls be looking like que duro est.  
Yo soy el cangre aqui, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah This is how I roll, animal print, pants fuera control,  
It's red foo with the big ass fro Y como Bruce Lee, I rock the claw, yo.

(BOLT) (with THE GUYS):  
(Girl look at that body) (x3)  
I work out (Girl look at that body) (x3)  
I work out.

(BYRUM):  
Cuando hago mi entrada (BOLT: Yeah)  
This is what I see (BOLT: Ok)  
Todo el mundo para pa' mirarm got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it.

(BOLT)  
I'm sexy and I know it Soy sexy y lo sabes Yo vacilando en el mall, security just can't fight them off When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks (BYRUM: What...).  
This is how I roll, the most ladies it's time to go Nos fuimos pal' bar, baby don't go suave.  
No shoes, no shirt, como quiera me sirve, watch...

(BYRUM) (with THE GUYS):  
(Girl look at that body) (x3)  
I work out (Girl look at that body) (x3)  
I work out

BOLT:  
Cuando hago mi entrada, this is what I see Todo el mundo para pa' mirarm got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it.  
I'm sexy and I know it Soy sexy y lo sabes Hey, checalo.  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x4)  
To the wiggle man, as menealo man yeah Soy sexy y lo sabes.

as we toke off our clothes in front and they blushed he. brick is mad ha he likes momoko hmm maybe she can help me out with tomiko. better ask later.

(ALL TOGETHER)  
Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out I'm sexy and I know it.

they are so red hahahaha everyone clap at us hehehehe this is fun. as we move the girl's backed to there seats. as we take a seat next to RRBZ he brick is so jellyfish now ha.

um hey RRBZ why don't you start a song and go sing then and PPNGZ why don't you go get us drinks please and thank you said blade as they went up to do what they needed to do.

ok what is your real names said andrew hmm he new to uh

uh said the girls as they look at us.

here we can tell you are lieing even boomer was a little suspishes when you look at him. said byrum

well might as well tell them the truth said miyako as she look at momoko

ok fine but you guys keep it from butch,brick and there group since boomer all ready nows our true names said momoko as we nodded your heads yes.

(sigh) my name is blossom said momoko

im is buttercup said kaoru.

and my name is bubbles said miyako.

wait wait your the powerpuff girls that our step brothers been talking about said byrum as we all look at them as they nodded there heads.

wow any ways i need your help with some one i said to them as they all look at me.

with what said momoko as she look at me.

well you see i like like tomiko and i want to make her jellyfish so i can be her bf but bricks is on her mind and i know brick is in love with you so we just get him more jellyfish maybe he pick you and tomiko will give up on him i said as i turn red.

aaaaaaawwwww thats so cute and yes said the girls

cool said my group

and we can tell boomer,butch,mitch and benny that we have new team in this group said kaoru as she kept looking at byrum as he was to buisses with his iphone to look at her yep she in love with him.

(butch)  
Revvin' up your engine Listen to her howlin' roar Metal under tension Begging you to touch and go

(mitch)  
Highway to the danger zone Right into the danger zone

(brick)  
Still like that old time (rock n' roll)-boomer and benny That kind of music just (soothes the soul)-boomer and benny I reminisce about the (days of old)-boomer and benny With that old time (rock n' roll)-boomer and benny Ohh!

(butch)  
Heading into twilight Spreading out her wings tonight ( Old time rock n' roll)-boomer and benny She got you jumping off the deck And shoving into overdrive ( I like that old time rock n' roll)-boomer and benny

(mitch)  
Highway to the danger zone ( Rock n' roll)-boomer and benny I'll take you right into the danger zone

(brick)  
Still like that old time (rock n' roll)-boomer and benny That kind of music just (soothe the soul)-boomer and benny I reminisce about the (days of old)-boomer and benny With that old time (rock n' roll)-boomer and benny ( Ohh)-boomer and benny

(butch)  
Still like that old time (rock n' roll)-boomer and benny That kind of music just (soothe the soul)-boomer and benny I reminisce about the (days of old)-boomer and benny With that old time (rock n' roll Yeah)-boomer and benny

(mitch)  
Still like that old time (rock n' roll)-boomer and benny That kind of music just (soothe the soul soothe the soul)-boomer and benny I reminisce about the (days of old)-boomer and benny With that old time (rock n' roll)-boomer and benny

(togetther)  
I'll take you right to the Rock n' roll

huh not bad not bad at all as the other girls came back and give us the drinks

thank you girls we all said as RRBZ tried to find a new better help them out. as i walk to brick.

hey brick i got a song for ya i said as i looked at him.

ok what is it he said as he lean in and i wisper it in his head then he look at me with WTF face ha. as i walk back butch says nice one bolt.

why thank you butch i said as i sit down at my seat.

what did you say to them said kaoru as she looked at me.  
you'll see i said as they start to play.

(all of the RRBZ)  
Girl, you make me Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb Dumb, be-do be-dumb Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb Our love is so Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb Dumb, be-do be-dumb Wha, wha, why?

(mitch)  
You tell me that you need me, but then you wanna leave me And never make your way to the door I tell you that you're too much and that I'll miss you too much Don't even know what we're fighting for

(butch)  
You key my car, girl, and then you go get it fixed I talk all them other chicks just to make you jealous How can we make it right when we both put up a fit?  
You make me so mad it's kind of hard to forgive

(brick)  
But when I look into your pretty eyes My heart just drops

hahahahahah now he get's it hahahahahah fool

(all of the RRBZ)  
Girl, you make me Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb Dumb, be-do be-dumb Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb Our love is so Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb Dumb, be-do be-dumb Wha, wha, why?

(boomer)  
You always talking reckless sending a text message Telling me to pack and get goin'  
And then I get a call a minute you sounded so innocent Saying that you can't sleep alone

(benny)  
I'll go find every receipt to show how you spend all my dough You wanna go inside my room and burn all of my clothes How can we make it right when we put up a fit You make me so mad it's kind of hard to forgive

(brick)  
But when I look into your pretty eyes My heart just drops

(all of the RRBZ)  
Girl, you make me Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb Dumb, be-do be-dumb Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb Our love is so Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb Dumb, be-do be-dumb Wha, wha, why?

(butch)  
Calling it quits just ain't what we were built for I'd rather love you than to hate you, girl I, I want you to know

(all of the RRBZ)  
You're my, you're my You're my shawty Say you're my, you're my You're my shawty Girl, you make me Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb Dumb, be-do be-dumb Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb Our love is so Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb Dumb, be-do be-dumb Wha, wha, why?  
Girl, you make me Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb (You're my shawty)  
Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb (You're my shawty)  
Our love is so Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb (You're my shawty)  
Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb (Yeah)  
Wha, wha, why?

hahaha he is so red now hahahaha this is fun hahahahaha.

as they got off the stage the host said that the D.J is now on break. ugh what do we do then. as i tried to think i see momoko went to the drinks counter and ask something i wounder what she up to.


	31. Chapter 31

(momoko)

as i ask for intetty cups they ask why so i tell them they will see as i walk back with the cup and everyone look at me.

what don't look at me like that i said as i pass the cups around and i wisper in bricks and bolts ears to tell them whats up and they nodded at that.

(momoko,brick and bolt)  
1, 2, 3 Not only you and me Got one eighty degrees And I'm caught in between Countin'  
1, 2, 3 Peter, Paul & Mary Gettin' down with 3P Everybody loves countin'  
Everybody loves countin'  
Everybody loves countin'

(momoko)  
Babe, pick a night To come out and play If it's alright What do you say?  
Merrier the more Triple fun that way Twister on the floor What do you say?

(brick)  
Are... you in Livin' in sin is the new thing (yeah)-bolt Are... you in I am countin'

(momoko,brick and bolt)  
1, 2, 3 Not only you and me Got one eighty degrees And I'm caught in between Countin'  
1, 2, 3 Peter, Paul & Mary Gettin' down with 3P Everybody loves countin'

(momoko,brick and bolt)  
1, 2, 3 Not only you and me Got one eighty degrees And I'm caught in between Countin'  
1, 2, 3 Peter, Paul & Mary Gettin' down with 3P Everybody loves countin'

(momoko)  
Three is a charm Two is not the same I dont see the harm So are you game?  
Let's make a team Make 'em say my name Lovin' the extreme Now are you game?

(brick)  
Are... you in Livin' in sin is the new thing (yeah)  
Are... you in I am countin'

(momoko,brick and bolt)  
1, 2, 3 Not only you and me Got one eighty degrees And I'm caught in between Countin'  
1, 2, 3 Peter, Paul & Mary Gettin' down with 3P Everybody loves countin'

(momoko,brick and bolt)  
1, 2, 3 Not only you and me Got one eighty degrees And I'm caught in between Countin'  
1, 2, 3 Peter, Paul & Mary Gettin' down with 3P Everybody loves countin'

(bolt&momoko)  
What we do is innocent Just for fun and nothin' meant If you don't like the company Let's just do it you and me You and me or three or four

(momoko,brick and bolt)  
On the floor On the floor On the floor...  
1, 2, 3 Not only you and me Got one eighty degrees And I'm caught in between Countin'  
1, 2, 3 Peter, Paul & Mary Gettin' down with 3P Everybody loves countin'

(momoko,brick and bolt)  
1, 2, 3 Not only you and me Got one eighty degrees And I'm caught in between Countin'  
1, 2, 3 Peter, Paul & Mary Gettin' down with 3P Everybody loves countin'

everybody claps at us we did with the cups. hehehehe

the host came to us and ask if we can pick a song with out the D.J. we all look at eachother.

um sure why not i said as everyone look at me in shock faces but not kaoru and miyako.

w-whats wrong i ask them.

WE DONT HAVE A SONG TO THINK OF said everyone as they look at me.

oh thats easy momoko can come up of any song in a blink of a eye said kaoru as miyako just nodded her head.

really prove it then said makoto

ok i said as i wispered in miyako and kaoru what to do.

(momoko)  
Don't close your eyes We're all in this together Wherever we draw the line We're not gonna straddle across it, or lose it

We can't back down There's too much at stake This is serious Don't walk away

We can't pretend it's not happening In our own backyard Our own home plate (No way)-miyako and kaoru We've been called out

Do you hear your name?  
I'm not confused Don't walk away Don't walk away, yeah-miyako and kaoru

(ALL TO GETHER)  
We got a situation that we can't ignore 'Cause ignorance is not bliss We don't have to take this, no

We can't back down There's too much at stake This is serious Don't walk away

We can't pretend it's not happening In our own backyard Our own home plate We've been called out

Do you hear your name?  
I'm not confused Let's win this thing We can't back down

We can't back down Not right now We can't back down

hehehe

(brick)  
Drums A little guitar please One two three four

(momoko)  
I hope you're ready for the time of your life Just look at me I put a gleam in your eye Buckle up We're gonna take you for a ride

(BUNNY)  
Let's go We got you going Get in the vibe Everybody put your hands to the sky Buckle up We're gonna take you take you high

(TOMIKO)  
Show me show me show me show me show what you got Come on come on come on come on ready or not La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop It's on it's on it's on

(takara)  
Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top 'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop It's on it's on it's on

(butch)  
Okay now are you ready?  
One two One two three four

(robin)  
Showstoppin' when I step in the place Before it's done you're gonna beg me to stay Get on board Come on; let's ride the wave

(kaoru)  
Let's go let's go We just do what we do Watch me break and pop I'll blast it for you You wanna rock like us?  
'Cause we're never second place (You ready?)-mitch and andrew

(brillana)  
Show me show me show me show me show what you got Come on come on come on come on ready or not La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop

(princess)  
It's on it's on it's on Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top 'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop It's on it's on it's on

(benny)  
Okay now are you ready?  
Come on One two One two three

(butch and mitch)  
The-the-the-there is no competition That's why we're in the number one position Your crew can't hang with us Man we're too dangerous

(byrum)  
Ain't got the style or the stamina Just doin' my thing Get hooked on my swing

(butch and mitch)  
Rockin' the place droppin' the bass Makin' all the girls sing

(byrum)  
Yeah we make the bells ring (It's on it's on)-andrew

(ALL TOGETHER)  
Drums Yeah A little guitar please One two three four

Show me show me show me show me show what you got Come on come on come on come on ready or not La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop It's on it's on it's on Show me Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top 'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop It's on it's on it's on

Show me show me show me show me show what you got Come on come on come on come on ready or not (What you got)-momoko La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop It's on it's on it's on Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top (Over the top)-momoko 'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop It's on it's on it's on

One two One two three four

It's on!

ugh i'm so tried today ugh better get home.

well thank you for the fun but we better go home and go to bed see you later then as we walk out side we leave robin and bunny in there i hope robin tell's mitch she likes him soon.(sigh)


	32. Chapter 32

(robin)

the PPGZ left me and bunny by yourself uh. mitch and benny got up and went to us.

we should go to anyways tommrow we have school said both boys.

bye guys see you later then and see you at school me and bunny said as we went with mitch and benny.

hey robin do you want me to take you to our house said mitch as we walk to his car it was a chevrolet camaro and it yellow he kind of figure it would be yellow.

bye bunny see at school i said as i got in and we ride off.

so did you have fun with the girls said mitch as he keep his eyes on the road as.

yes i did and i got to spend the aday with you i said as i blush.

o-oh t-thats g-good said mitch blushed cute.

then the thing momoko said before we went to the popped in my head

(flash back)

so robin do you like mitch by any chance said momoko as the girls looked at me.

y-yes i do l-love him i said i blushed

aaaaaawwww said miyako and bunny.

uh thats why you want to hey hey mitch is that why ask kaoru.

y-yeah it was for him but i guess it did not as i thought though.

hmmm we are sorry robin said momoko

it's ok i still lot's to do to make him see my love for him i said

that's the way robin and we will help you out with it said kaoru

YEAH said momoko,bubbles and bunny.

(FASHED ENDED)

BEEP BEEP BEEP

there were lots of cars in front of us as we what till the cars move ugh traffice. As mitch turn the radoi on and music turn on and i now this song anyways eeeeeeeee love this song any ways hehehehehehe

[Robin:]  
The day I first met you You told me you'd never fall in love Now that I get you I know fear is what it really was Now here we are, so close Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?  
When will you realize Baby, I'm not like the rest?

[Robin and mitch:]  
Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared, it's wrong

[Robin:]  
Like you might make a mistake

[Robin and mitch:]  
There's just one life to live And there's no time to waste

[Robin:]  
To waste

[Robin and mitch:]  
So let me give your heart a break

[mitch:]  
Give your heart a break

[Robin:]  
Let me give your heart a break

[mitch:]  
Your heart a break

[Robin:]  
Oh yeah, yeah

[mitch:]  
On Sunday, you went home alone There were tears in your eyes I called your cell phone, my love But you did not reply

[Robin and mitch:]  
The world is ours if we want it We can take it

[Robin (mitch):]  
If you just take my hand There's no turning back now (There's no turning back now)  
Baby, try to understand

[Robin and mitch:]  
Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared, it's wrong

[Robin:]  
Like you might make a mistake

[Robin and mitch:]  
There's just one life to live And there's no time to waste

[Robin:]  
To waste

[Robin and mitch:]  
So let me give your heart a break

[mitch:]  
Give your heart a break

[Robin:]  
Let me give your heart a break

[mitch:]  
Your heart a break

[Robin:]  
There's just so much you can take

[mitch:]  
Give your heart a break

[Robin:]  
Let me give your heart a break

[mitch:]  
Your heart a break

[Robin:]  
Oh yeah, yeah When your lips are on my lips

[Robin and mitch:]  
And our hearts beat as one

[Robin:]  
But you slip out of my finger tips

[Robin and mitch:]  
Everytime you run

[mitch:]  
Don't wanna break your heart I wanna give your heart a break

[Robin:]  
I know you're scared, it's wrong

[Robin and mitch:]  
Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live And there's no time to waste

[mitch:]  
To waste

[Robin and mitch:]  
So let me give your heart a break

[Robin (mitch:]  
'Cause you've been hurt before (Give your heart a break)  
I can see it in your eyes (Give your heart a break)  
You try to smile away (Give your heart a break)  
Some things you can't disguise

[Robin and mitch:]  
Don't wanna break your heart Maybe I can ease the ache! the ache!  
So let me give your heart a break

[mitch (with robin harmonizing):]  
Give your heart a break Your heart a break

[Robin and mitch:]  
Your heart a break There's just so much you can take,  
Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break Your heart a break Oh yeah, yeah

hey why don't we keep sing until we are at your place is that ok with you robin said mitch as we still in traffice

sure why not i said.

(mitch)  
Now I've had the time of my life No, I never felt this way before Yes I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you

(robin)  
'Cause I've had the time of my life And I owe it all to you

(robin and mitch)  
I've been waiting for so long Now I've finally found someone to stand by me We saw the writing on the wall As we felt this magical fantasy

(robin and mitch)  
Now with passion in our eyes There's no way we could disguise it secretly So we take each others' hand 'Cause we seem to understand the urgency

(robin and mitch)  
Just remember You're the one thing I can't get enough of So I'll tell you something This could be love because

(robin and mitch)  
I've had the time of my life No, I never felt this way before Yes I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you

(robin and mitch)  
Hey, baby Hey, baby

(robin and mitch)  
With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know So we'll just let it go Don't be afraid to lose control

(robin and mitch)  
Yes, I know what's on your mind When you say, "Stay with me tonight"

(robin and mitch)  
Just remember You're the one thing I can't get enough of So I'll tell you something This could be love because

(robin and mitch)  
I've had the time of my life No, I never felt this way before Yes I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you

(robin and mitch)  
'Cause I've had the time of my life And I've searched through every open door 'Til I found the true truth And I owe it all to you

(robin and mitch)  
I've had the time of my life No, I never felt this way before Yes I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you

(robin and mitch)  
I've had the time of my life No, I never felt this way before Yes I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you

(robin and mitch)  
'Cause I've had the time of my life And I've searched through every open door 'Til I found what is true And I owe it all to you I've had the time of my life

(10 min later)

well here we are said mitch as we pull up to the house

thanks mitch for the ride oh bye the way i said as i lean in front of him then i kiss him and run in the house. hehehe can't what till i tell them.  



	33. Chapter 33

(mitch)

r-robin just k-kiss m-me i said as i was driving home ugh this is weird i can't take it anymore tommrow i will ask her to be my girlfriend. i hope she says yes and i'll bet the guys will teased me about it a well.

bzzz bzzz

uh oh my phone just went off just now man i wonder who be calling this late. as i looked at the caller I.D it was boomer. uh.

yo boomer whats up man i said as there was a red light. i stop as i talk to him.

(nothing just want to tell you that butch sigh us up for foot ball thats all)-boomer

reall man butch needs to tell me stuff before he does this ugh i said to boomer as i put it on speaker as the light turn green.

(hahahaha thats what brick just a second ago.)-boomer

he me and brick have some good ideas at times i said.

(hey is robin still there.)-boomer

n-no s-she is n-not i said as i stuttered

(hey man why are you stuttered did some thing happen there)-boomer

umm n-n-no i said as a red light stop me. really whats with all the red light these days.

(rrrrrriiiiiiiiigggggggghhhhhhhhhttttttt what ever man )-boomer

UGH fine i'll tell you i said.

(yeah )-boomer

ummm weelll she k-kissed me and went to her home i said as i blushed as the light turn green.

(WHAT REALLY SHE KISSED YOU)-boomer

y-yes she really kissed me a-and i-i feel like asked her to be my g-girlfriend but you have to keep it from your bothers any ways i said as a other light red jeeze.

(to late for that man)-butch

WHAT THE HELL BOOMER WHY AM I ON SPEAKER i said as im mad now.

(sorry they tell me to put it on spearker so i did)-boomer

(anyways how are you going to asked her to be your girlfriend)-brick

um i was thinking singing at the assamble since it is on tommrow anyways i said

(cool man see you tommrow bye)-the guys

ok bye guy see you tommrow bye i said. as i went home. 


	34. Chapter 34

(miyako)

we went home and i all most forgot to tell momoko and kaoru about the cheerlading. kaoru is going to be mad at me.

um guys i forgot to tell you that i sign us up for cheerliding for the school i said as i look at them.

what the hell miyako why you do that said kaoru as she looked at me as we went to the house.

i thought that we should do 2 things together as sister any ways i said as i looked at her.

well i don't mind it said momoko as we went up stairs to her room and sit down on the fooler.

s-so what do you say kaoru will you do it with me and momoko this year please i said to her with my puppie eyes as i look at her.

and you can get Byrum atenchun by doing this said momoko as we look at kaoru as she turn red.

eeeeeeep your in love with Byrum are you i said as i huge her.

no im not in love with him anyways im not give my heart out again to be break once again thank you ever much said kaoru as she turn her back at us.

hmmmm you now there's a song not telling the turth about your heart you now kaoru i said to her.

ya like what will that be miyako said kaoru as she look at me he.

I WON'T SAY I'M IN LOVE FROM HERCULES"

OH HELL TO THE NO I'M NOT DOING THAT SONG said kaoru.

well kaoru you now it's you any ways so sing it said momoko as she put i a C.D. in the music box.

fine said kaoru.

{kaoru}  
If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history  
Been there, done that

{momoko and miyako}  
Who'd you think you're kiddin'?  
He's the Earth and Heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how you feel and  
Who you're thinking of

{kaoru}  
No chance, No way  
I won't say it, no, no

{momoko and miyako}  
You swoon, you sigh,  
Why deny it? uh-oh

{kaoru}  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned it's lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!"  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

{momoko and miyako}  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, were not buying  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When you gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad?

{kaoru}  
No chance, no way,  
I won't say it, no, no

{momoko and miyako}  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

{kaoru}  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

{momoko and miyako}  
You're doin' flips, read our lips:  
You're in love

{kaoru}  
You're way off base, I won't say it  
Get off my case, I won't say it

{momoko and miyako}  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's ok you're in love

{kaoru}  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

see kaoru you are in love with Byrum any ways said I as we look at kaoru as she blushed red he cute.

what eve's jeeze let's go to sleep for this cheerleading any ways said kaoru

umm what time do we need to get up for any ways miyako said momoko as they look at me.

um at 6:00 a.m. why do you ask I said

well I'm going to set up the alarm on your clock said momoko

well good night guys said kaoru as she went out of the room to hers.

good night kaoru said me and momoko as we went to bed.

goodnight momoko I said as we to the bed.

good night miyako said momoko as she turn off the light.


	35. Chapter 35

(byrum)

well here i am at school and with my dance group they are talking about the hot girls in skrites well i dont give a crap.

uuummm UTONIUMS

what the last name is that said danny

well we are going to find out who they are anyways said ace

HM i said as they look at me.

is that it really just hm man you are lame said both of them

anyways let just watch them sheesh i said as we look at the girls that are coming up the girl in green cheer outfit looks frimalry but where.

(song beggins)

(oh you give me the chills)-momoko and miyako

(kaoru)

walking down in darkened hallway everybody turns to look at you.  
it's not because you're diffrent it's just because you're so scary cool.

(damn she good at singing but still who is she.)-byrum

(momoko)

a sinistre style, mystery with a smile you're drop dead gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous.  
this school give me the creeps, but when i'm with peeps, you can't ignore us this is where the ghouls kids rule.

(oh they were the people that we meet yesterdays hm i guess she got me now he.)-byrum

(miyako)

monster,monster high monster high mmonster,monster high come on, don't be shy monster high the party never die's

monster, monster high monster high monster,monster high freaky chic and fly monster high where student bodies lie.

(hm better do the guys part then)

uh what is byrum doing here said one girl.

what he going to do said the othee r girl.

(byrum)

hey frankie's got me falling a part.  
oh, momoko stealing my heart.  
kaoru wolf, you make me howl at the moon.  
miyako, you're the finest fish in the lagoon.  
trixy de nile,you so beguile even though you act so vile (uh huh)-girls and ace has stone-cold style.  
these are my boos, my skeleton crew.  
a little strang, but so are you don't you wanna be one too

(kaoru)  
oh, freaky just got fabulous everbody wants a piece of you.  
the start all smile,lets be realistic.  
most characteristic,most hippin horrific.

(momoko)  
a sinistre style,mystery with a smile you're drop dead gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous.  
this school gives me the creeps, but when i'm with my peeps.  
you can't ignor us this is where the ghoul kids rule.

(everyone of the girl stand and did the dance that the UTONIUMS were doing)

monster,monster high monster high mmonster,monster high come on, don't be shy monster high the party never die's

monster, monster high monster high monster,monster high freaky chic and fly monster high where student bodies lie.

M-O-N-S-T-E-R monster,monster high,so bizarre.  
M-O-N-S-T-E-R monster,monster, yes we are(x2)

(monster,monster high, monster high, monster,monster high. come on, don't be shy monster the party never dies)

monster,monster high monster high mmonster,monster high come on, don't be shy monster high the party never die's

monster, monster high monster high monster,monster high freaky chic and fly monster high where student bodies lie.

we got spirits yes we do, we got spirits, how about you? (x2)

(hahaha knock them dead.)-kaoru

he she good hm i wonder what they are talking about now?


	36. Chapter 36

(kaoru)

hey we should ask byrum where is the prince able office said momoko

and he can help us where your classes are any ways said miyako

so kaoru you should ask him said momoko

w-what why me why not miyako i said to her

well first you like him and second maybe he will answer you said miyako

ok fine but don't blame me if he does not help i said as i walk up to him.

um byrum can you help with us for the office and our class rooms i ask him

hmmmmm sure why not but can i call my brother and boomer if you guys want said byrum as he got out his phone and call some one.

yes please said momoko and miyako as he did.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hey bolt...well i'm going to tell you that momoko is here in the gym... yes i'm sereius jeeze just get here yes bye said byrum as he went to a diffrent call I.D .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hey man do you have boomers phone number by any chance... well his girl is here...NO NOT TAKARA IT'S MIYAKO JEEZE YOUR TO POTECTIVE OF THAT GIRL UGH... thank you bye said bryum

so what they say byrum momoko said as we look at him

well bolt's is on his way and breeze is calling boomer as we speek said byrum

ok let's what for them then i said as these girls from cheerliding come up to us

hey you are the UTONIUMS by any chance. said the leader as they looked at us.

yes we are said we exepted byrum

well you guys are in by the way i'm kim if you need anything don't be scared to asked ok said kim as left.


	37. Chapter 37

(momoko)

so we wait for boomer and bolt as we wait i see kaoru and byrum are talking to each other.

so kaoru is in love with butch's brother and not butch said miyako

yea but at least she is happy i said as i look at miyako

aaaaw thats sweet girls said some one as we turn to see bolt and boomer.

h-hi you guys scared us geeze said miyako as i nodded my head.

oh sorry we scared you so you guy go to this school now said boomer as we nodded your heads

ok let's show the girls the office and see what classes they have said byrum as we walk out of the GYM.

(10 min later)

so this is the office said kaoru as we see a huge door and dang is it huge.

wow thats huge for us to open the door said miyako

um well there is a small door for us to so yea said boomer as he point to the door.

ooooooh us girl said as we went in.

as we walk to the front desk to see an old lady.

how may i help you said the old lady as i look around the room.

we are here to get our scheduler said kaoru as we look at her.

oh ok whats is our last names said the old lady

It's utoniums said miyako

ok let's see um a here you guys are said the old lady as she hand it to us and we walked out of the office.

may we see your scheduler so we tell if you have any class as we do said bolt as he and the guy look at the scheduler.

cool momoko we have the same class as Robin and bunny said bolt as he look at and wait did he said robin and bunny ya

ya said us girl as we have smiles on our faces as we walk in diffrent class rooms.

so we are in spanish class to gether i ask him

yea and you are going to like it said bolt as we went into 102 room.

Hey teacher sorry for being late I just went to help out the new girl and her sister's out with finding the office said bolt as he went to his seat.

Ok well what's is our name sweeted said the teacher as the student's look at me.

Um m-my name is momoko U I said as they look at me.

I don't think you can speak in Spanish at all said the girl I just meet at the at first time hmmm

I can to if it alright with the teacher with the sing though I said

go a head and do it said the teacher

Ok here we go I said as bolt played the guitar to start.

(momoko and robin)-I see robin as she we up and sing with me.

A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea  
(repeat)

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balancea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella

A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balancea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella

that's ever good momoko and robin said the teacher.

thank you we said as robin went to her seat

so momoko you will be sitting next to bolt said the teacher as she went backed to her teaching.


End file.
